Mail Order Bride
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: Bella leaves the life she knew to become a mail order bride to a man who lives across the country. The only problem is Edward has no idea she is coming! Can two strangers learn to live and love, or will misunderstanding and heartache drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Mail Order Bride

Summary: Bella leaves the life she knew to become a mail order bride to a man who lives across the country. The only problem is Edward has no idea she is coming! Can two strangers learn to live and love, or will misunderstanding and heartache drive them apart? Rated M for later content. Strong language and innuendos. AU/AH

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first foray into writing in the Twilight world. I hope everyone likes the story. This has been pinging in my head for a little bit and I finally decided to just write it. Enjoy! Please Review!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own it. Wish I did. Think of the money I could make! Thank you SM for letting us borrow them from time to time, though!

Chapter 1

1918- Seattle, Washington

17 year old Bella Swan wanted out! She was tired of all the men in her life trying to dictate her every move. There was her father, the Chief of Police Charlie Swan. There was also her 3 annoying older brothers: Emmett, Jacob and Mike.

Emmett was 25 and married to Rosalie. They had an adorable little boy named Jackson, who just turned 3. Jacob was 22 and just recently got married to Leah. Mike was 20 and he was seeing a sweet girl by the name of Jessica.

Bella had no one. Between her father and her brothers, boys tended to run away. Emmett and Jacob were extremely large and intimidating looking. Her father being the Chief- enough said. Guns scare boys.

Bella sighed as yet another prospective suitor ran for the hills. She could hear Emmett and Mike laughing behind her. Mike was slightly smaller in build, but what he lacked in size, he made up for in mouth. The boy never shut his mouth!

"Was that _really _necessary?" Bella turned to glare at her brothers after closing the front door. Emmett was sitting on the couch holding his sides. Mike was sitting in the chair, also holding his sides. Moments earlier, Tyler had come to the door with wildflowers in hand, intent on taking Bella for a stroll. However, it was Emmett who answered the door, not Bella. She cringed, remembering it…

"_Can I help you, Crowley?" Emmett asked in his deep, booming voice. He glared down at Tyler from his impressive height. Tyler simply stood staring. "Well? I haven't got all day, you know," Emmett continued._

_Finally, gathering his courage, Tyler said, "Is Miss Bella in? I was hoping I could interest her in a stroll."_

_Emmett's laugh boomed off the walls. "Got a mouse in that throat of yours? Sounds awful squeaky to me. Maybe I ought to have a look for ya," he said, before reaching toward Tyler._

_Tyler jumped away from Emmett, nearly falling off the front steps. At this point, Mike decided to butt his nose in as well._

"_You do know that before Bella is allowed to go anywhere with a boy, he has to pass the "test" first."_

"_Test?" Tyler squeaked again. He started to nervously glance behind himself. _

"_Whatcha looking at, Crowley? The Chief won't be home for a bit, if that's the problem," Emmett said._

"_Yes, the "test." Surely, you know what a test is?" piped in Mike._

_Bella finally came into the room, having heard the conversation from the kitchen, where she had been making bread. It wasn't hard to not hear. Emmett could wake the dead, as loud as he was._

"_Ah, Miss Bella," Tyler said, clearly relieved to see her, "I was hoping you might be interested in a stroll with me? The weather is beautiful and it is a gorgeous summer day out."_

_Before Bella could reply, Emmett said, "You do realize Bella needs a chaperone to "take a stroll with you" don't you? As her eldest brother, that role falls to me…"_

_Tyler's eyes grew wide in his face. Swallowing visibly, he seemed to weigh his options. Turning on his heel suddenly, Tyler ran screaming away from the door, wildflowers trampled in the dirt in his haste to depart._

"_Well, he didn't pass the "test," Emmett said with a chuckle. Seconds later, he was laughing so loud, the window panes shook in their casings. Mike soon followed…_

Retreating back to the kitchen, Bella wiped the tears from her cheeks. _"Every time…." she thought to herself. She was running out of available men. _

_Someday…..someday._

_A/N Well, that's the start of it. Let me know what you all think! Reviews are always welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

Mail Order Bride

A/N: Okay, so here is Edward's side. Enjoy! Remember to review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

1918- Chicago, Illinois

"Edward, you can't continue like this! It isn't healthy. For you or for Nessie," Alice said for the hundredth time in so many days. He was _really_ starting to hate the sound of his sister's voice.

Running his fingers through his bronze hair, Edward Cullen fought the urge to strangle Alice. Didn't she _ever_ stop talking? At 23 years old, Edward had unfortunately been listening to Alice for the last 21 years of them.

"Alice," Edward sighed impatiently, "we have been through this a thousand times. _I DON'T WANT A STRANGER IN MY HOME!_"

Alice sighed just as impatient. "It has been a year since Tanya died. You need to start thinking about your daughter and what she needs! She needs a woman's influence."

"She has you and Mother," Edward said sharply.

"Fine, let me clarify. _SHE NEEDS A MOTHER!_"

"_SHE HAS A MOTHER!_" Edward practically shouted. He was really getting sick of his sister's interference.

"Had, Edward. Had. Tanya isn't here anymore, and Nessie needs a mother's touch. She is running wild and gets in fights at school. She is uncooperative and she picks fights. If not for the fact that she has to wear dresses, she would dress in trousers all day!" Alice said with conviction.

Edward slumped into the nearest chair. She was right. Nessie was 6 years old, and she was out of control. Since his wife, Tanya, took ill and passed away last year, Nessie had changed. Gone was the sweet, submissive child that she had been. In her place, was a hellion, demon child. She was rude, loud, and obnoxious. Edward was at his wit's end.

Alice had been hounding him about marriage again. A mother for his daughter. Edward could honestly say that marriage was the furthest thing from his mind. He had loved Tanya deeply. He didn't want to replace her.

"Edward, I'm not saying that you have to replace Tanya. No one could ever replace her. But, you know I'm right about everything I've said," Alice told him bluntly. He hated when she was right.

"Just, let me think about it, will you? This isn't a spur of the moment decision to make, you know," Edward said quietly.

Jumping up and down, Alice danced around the room. "I knew you would see it my way," she said, smiling brightly. On second thought, he knew how Nessie turned into a demon child. She had been influenced by the hyper pixie aunt from hell, Alice Cullen!

"I said, I would _think_ about it," Edward warned.

"Why do you fight the inevitable? You know I'm never wrong," Alice said smugly.

_That's what I'm afraid of!_

* * *

><p><em>AN Reviews are always welcome. Tell me, what do you hope to see happen. Ideas are also welcomed! _

_Long or short chapters? Probably short for now. Once they meet, the chapters should get longer._


	3. Chapter 3

Mail Order Bride

A/N: So many story alerts already! Thanks to all who want to see this continue!

Thank you so much to :Missbooradley and Amethyst Lynn Willow for being my first and second reviewers on this new story! Glad you are liking it so far! Hope you continue to like the path I will take it on.

Thanks also to: xseifenblase and Amethyst Lynn Willow for being my first and second favorites of this story. Love it!

You all rock!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Summer dragged by. Bella was ready to pull her hair out by the roots. Apparently, word had gotten around about Tyler's _incident_ with the Swan brothers. So, now, _NO _boys came to call. Not that it bothered her brothers any. They actually seemed to enjoy making her life miserable!

Her father wasn't much better. After he heard about what happened, the laughing fits had started all over again. Bella had run up to her room, before any of them could see her tears fall. Didn't they realize how _miserable_ she was?

Rosalie and Leah had tried to cheer her up by taking her shopping. Bella _HATED _shopping! They loaded her arms with things she neither wanted nor needed. The jabs continued when she arrived back home with said items.

Her eyes misted thinking about it again….

"_Geez, Bella! Is there anything left in the store?" Jacob teased._

"_Who are you going to wear all of that for? Us?" chimed in Mike._

_Emmett, who blessedly had been silent, piped in. "Yeah, because we've scared all the boys away!" He and Jacob grinned wickedly at that statement._

_Bella had turned around angrily. "Yes, you have, you oversized oof! Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? Don't I deserve to be happy? You all are! Why am I so different?" _

_She had then ran to her room, hiding herself away. The one thing that stuck in her mind as she ran away was the silence that had descended into the room. Finally, she had found a way to shut them up!_

Shaking herself out of the memory, Bella strolled toward the general store. A hard candy sounded heavenly right now. As she entered the store, the Chicago Press caught her eye. Mr. Banner, the shop owner, thought it was a fine idea having a paper from so far away. Unfortunately, by the time the paper got to the shop, it was also a month old. Bella always took a peek at it, though. They had some interesting stories in them.

Picking one up, she looked through it quietly. Suddenly, she froze. Here was her answer. A chance at freedom. On the last page, an advertisement jumped out at her.

WANTED: A BRIDE

Need a healthy, young woman as a wife

for a widower with a young daughter.

Must be able to care for a home and cook.

Any interest party,

Please reply to:

Alice Cullen

Chicago, Illinois

Bella stared at the advertisement. Could she do that? She could certainly take care of a home and cook. And, she did love children. Not much else to go on though. Was this widower young or old? He has a young daughter, so he couldn't be too old, could he? Gripping the paper, she walked to the counter.

Mr. Banner smiled at her. "Hello, Miss Swan. I hear your brothers have been into mischief again," he chuckled.

"_Yes, at my expense."_ Bella thought. She tried to hand him a coin for the paper, but Mr. Banner refused.

"Please, just take it. No one else really seems interested in them. I am thinking of cancelling my order with them," Mr. Banner said.

"Thank you Mr. Banner," Bella said, hurrying back outside, the candy forgotten.

_Was it fate that made me pick up this particular paper on this particular day?_

* * *

><p>AN HHMMM! Sneaky, aren't I. Was it fate? Or, something more? Review! They make me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Mail Order Bride

A/N: Who's ready for Edward's reaction? He he he…. Read on to find out….

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"YOU DID WHAT?" Edward shouted. The windows actually shook from the sound. Alice calmly looked at Edward. Grinning to herself, she repeated the statement that sent him into the rage he was in now.

"I placed an ad in the paper for a wife for you," she said sweetly.

"You….how could you…..I didn't…. WHY?" he finally forced out.

"Because you were taking entirely too much time deciding. So, I made the decision for you."

"I told you I would think about it! That was not an automatic YES, you know." Edward was fuming.

'But, it was going to be a yes. That's the important part," Alice argued.

"Stop thinking you can predict my future, cause you can't," Edward said thru gritted teeth.

"Edward, remember, she was just trying to help," Jasper said from the corner of the room.

Edward rounded on him. "And you! Did you know about this before now?"

Jasper sighed. As Alice's fiancé, he had known from the beginning of her plan. What he hadn't planned on was her _telling_ Edward. Now, all he could feel was waves of tension from the brother and sister, who were currently glaring daggers at each other. _I told her this would be a bad idea._

"I won't lie to you. I did know, but I also told her she should talk to you _before_ she put the ad in the paper. But, you know Alice. Nothing stops her once her mind is set on something," Jasper finished weakly after Edward turned his glare on him.

"So, has anyone responded to this _AD _in the paper?" Edward's voice dripped with venom.

"Relax, bro. You'll end up with a heart attack at this rate. No, no one has responded. Frankly, I think even if they did, you would scare them away with your _charm." _

"_Funny, Alice. Very funny." Edward leaned against the wall. "Why could I not have been an only child?" he wondered out loud. Alice looked affronted._

"_I resent that, you know. I have always looked out for you, haven't I?" _

_Edward chuckled. "I'm older. Shouldn't that statement be the other way around?" _

"_No. You need someone to keep you in line. You brood too much otherwise."_

"_Sis, you are a devilish little pixie, you know that, right?" Edward said, calmer now._

"_I was just trying it out anyway. Apparently, there is no girl out there willing to marry a man that they have never laid eyes on before," Alice said shortly._

"_Who in their right mind would even want to?" Edward responded._

* * *

><p><em>AN Who indeed? That's all for tonight. I'll try for the next two chapter sometime tomorrow. If I don't manage, Happy turkey day to one and all!_


	5. Chapter 5

Mail Order Bride

A/N: Wow, everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews I have so far received on my little story. I'm glad that everyone is taking so much interest. Thank you also for the alerts, and favorites. These things make my day, truly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Bella again studied the advertisement. It had been a week since she had first seen it. In that time, several things had happened. Jacob and Leah announced their hope that they would be adding to their family. As happy as Bella was for them, a small part of her heart also broke. Mike and Jessica announced their plan to marry the following Spring. Again, a small piece of her heart broke. Her father, Charlie, began courting the widow down the street, Sue Clearwater, who just happened to be Leah's mother. Another piece broke.

Making a decision, Bella wrote a reply to the advertisement:

_To: Miss/Ms./Mrs. Alice Cullen_

_My name is Isabella Swan. I live in Seattle, Washington. I am sending you this letter in regards to the advertisement you posted in the Chicago Press a month ago. The one about the bride. I would like to accept that offer if it is still available. _

_I will tell you something of myself. My name, as I said, is Isabella, but my family and friends all refer to me as Bella. I am 17 years old, and will turn 18 in September. I am the youngest of 4, all boys before me. My father is the Chief of Police here. My mother passed when I was only 3._

_As to the specifications in your advertisement, I have kept the home of my father and brother's for many years now. I am very skilled in the kitchen. I also have a 3 year old nephew, whom I adore and am very skilled at taking care of. _

_I realize I am young and therefore viewed by many as incapable, however, I would like to add that I will work very hard and prove that I am capable to do the things which I have stated above._

_If this offer has already been filled, I thank you for your time in reading this letter. If I do not hear from you before the Winter, I will know you do not accept my proposition._

_Kindest regards to you and your family,_

_Isabella Swan_

_Seattle, Washington_

Bella placed the letter in an envelope, addressed it, and placed it on her vanity. She would be going in to town tomorrow for the weekly household supplies. _I will post it then_.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry, I know it's kind of short. More of a filler really. I have to work from Midnight-8 tonight for Midnight madness.


	6. Chapter 6

Mail Order Bride

A/N: Here we go. Now comes the fun part!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Alice hummed to herself as she walked to pick up the post for the day. For some reason, she felt today was the day something wonderful would be happening. Call it a feeling, but something was about to change everything in their lives.

Edward had made her take the advertisement for a bride out of the paper. Not that any woman had ever replied anyway. What did it take to get a new wife for her brother? He wasn't that bad, was he?

The bell over the door jingled as she opened in. "Hello, Mr. Yorkie," she sang out.

He looked up from the pile of mail in front of him. "Ah, Miss Alice. How lovely to see you again. How are you on this beautiful day?"

"Wonderful as always. Did my father's medical journals come in yet?"

"Yes. Just one moment and I will fetch them for you," he said, disappearing into the back room for a moment. When he returned, he had a thick package wrapped in paper and twine. "Here you are, Miss Alice. I'm sure your father will be very happy to receive them."

"Yes, he will be. He has been waiting for them."

"Well, good day to you miss," Mr. Yorkie said, returning to his sorting.

"Good day to you as well," Alice returned.

She was just opening the door, when Mr. Yorkie said, "Oh, Miss Alice! There is a letter here addressed to you. I just pulled it from the pile here."

Turning around, Alice walked back toward him. In his hand was a thin envelope. "Thank you so much!"

Alice took the letter. She felt a shiver pass through her when she did. _Odd._

On the front it said,

_Alice Cullen_

_Chicago, Illinois_

The postmark was from Washington. _I don't know anyone in Washington. _She almost opened it then, but something told her to wait until she returned home. Thanking Mr. Yorkie again, she made her way back to her home. _Something wonderful…._

Upon entering her home, she was greeted by her parents, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

"Here you are father," she said, handing him the thick package.

"Thank you Alice. I have been waiting for these for some time now," he said, practically salivating in anticipation of reading them.

"What is that, dear?" Esme asked her, noticing the letter.

"Oh, this came in the post for me today. It's from Washington," Alice told her, holding up for Esme to see.

"Who do you know in Washington?" Carlisle spoke up.

"No one that I know of. I wonder what it's about?" Alice said.

"Well, you won't know if you don't open it," Esme teased.

Opening the letter, Alice read through it. Then she squealed. She started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"This is it. The answer I've been waiting for!" she laughed.

Esme and Carlisle looked on in amusement. "Something good?" Esme asked.

Alice handed them the letter. Esme took it and read aloud:

_To: Miss/Ms./Mrs. Alice Cullen_

_My name is Isabella Swan. I live in Seattle, Washington. I am sending you this letter in regards to the advertisement you posted in the Chicago Press a month ago. The one about the bride. I would like to accept that offer if it is still available. _

_I will tell you something of myself. My name, as I said, is Isabella, but my family and friends all refer to me as Bella. I am 17 years old, and will turn 18 in September. I am the youngest of 4, all boys before me. My father is the Chief of Police here. My mother passed when I was only 3._

_As to the specifications in your advertisement, I have kept the home of my father and brother's for many years now. I am very skilled in the kitchen. I also have a 3 year old nephew, whom I adore and am very skilled at taking care of. _

_I realize I am young and therefore viewed by many as incapable, however, I would like to add that I will work very hard and prove that I am capable to do the things which I have stated above._

_If this offer has already been filled, I thank you for your time in reading this letter. If I do not hear from you before the Winter, I will know you do not accept my proposition._

_Kindest regards to you and your family,_

_Isabella Swan_

_Seattle, Washington_

"_When did you do this?" Carlisle questioned when Esme had finished reading._

"_Two months ago. I placed an advertisement in the Press, but I never got a reply from anyone. Until Now!"_

"_What are you going to do now?" Esme asked._

"_Send for Edward's bride!" _

* * *

><p><em>AN Okay, now I'm done for the night. The next chapters will be longer now. Hope everyone liked. Review! _


	7. Chapter 7

Mail Order Bride

A/N: Hi! Thank you SO much for all the alerts and favs. 21 reviews so far! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Reviews make me smile! Longest one yet!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

A month had past since Bella had sent the letter to Chicago. It was now late September and was starting to turn a bit colder. Her 18th birthday came and went with little fanfare. Her family knew of her aversion for celebrations and presents. Still, her brothers had all thrown in and bought Bella a new cookbook. (Translation- If not for Bella's cooking, the brothers would starve, as their wives could not cook or bake)

Everyday, Bella would make the trip to the post to see if she had received a response yet. As of yet, she had not. _Had she been too late? Did someone else reply sooner? _Bella hadn't yet made any mention to her family about the advertisement. If nothing came of it, she felt them not knowing was better than them having yet another thing to pick on her about.

Bella did, however, have a backup plan. She had been saving money for the past 2 years, having done odd jobs for the neighbors to earn it. Bella was frugal, only spending what was necessary. If this didn't happen, she still had a chance at freedom. Now that she was 18, she would be able to travel alone, without a chaperone. That thought alone made her giddy. Freedom, in one form or another, was close at hand.

After yet another disappointing run to the post, Bella entered her home to see a bustle of activity within. Neighbor women were cleaning every possible surface that was visible. Rugs were being beaten and cleaned. Bella was shocked. She was always the one to do all of these chores. _What was going on?_

"What is going on here?" she asked Rosalie, who was standing a couple feet away, watching everything as well.

"I don't know for sure. Emmett and I came in to find this," she swept her hand out to encompass the room, "going on. Your father sent a message, telling us to come here. Something about an announcement of some sort."

"An announcement? Why have I not heard about this before now? I live here!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. He summoned Jacob and Leah as well. They arrived a few moments after we did."

Just then, Charlie came flying through the room. He stopped when he saw Bella standing there. "Ah, Bells. Good, you're back. Stay here for awhile. I have an announcement later, and I want the whole family to hear it." Before Bella could reply, Charlie took off running up the stairs.

Bella felt like she had just entered a hurricane, and could no longer see the ground. _What was happening here? _

A few hours later, Charlie called everyone into the Living area. Bella sat on one couch, between Jacob and Mike. Emmett, Rosalie and Leah sat on the opposite couch. Charlie stood in front of everyone, a quiet Sue at his side.

"Well," Charlie began, clearing his throat, "I asked you all here, because I have an announcement to make." Looking at Sue with a smile, he took her hand in his. "I have asked Sue to marry me, and she has graciously accepted."

Everyone clapped, except Bella. She couldn't remember making a conscious decision to move. All she knew was, she was on the couch one second, the next she was running up the stairs, sobbing. The slamming of her bedroom door echoed throughout the house.

Several moments later, there was a quiet knocking on her door. Sitting up on the bed, Bella dried her eyes quickly.

"Belly?" Emmett's voice came through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," she said simply.

Emmett opened the door and peeked his head around. Seeing she was on her bed, he stepped inside. Pulling her vanity chair over to the bed, Emmett sat down next to Bella. He took her hand in his.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Bella almost laughed out loud. This couldn't be her brother. _Her brother_ was loud, obnoxious and rude. He cared about no one but his wife and son. He certainly didn't care about her. He enjoyed ruining her life to much to love her.

"No, I'm not," she told him honestly.

"Bells, do you want to talk about it? You can tell me anything," Emmett said encouragingly.

_Should I tell him? Would he understand?_ "Why now? Why are you being nice to me now? You never have before. You and the others enjoy ruining my life too much."

Emmett sat back a little and sighed. "Bella, _all of us_ love you very much. You're our baby sister. We've just been protecting you."

"Protecting me? You call chasing off every man I could possibly share a life with, _Protecting me?_"

"Bella, none of those fools deserved you. You are much better than all of them. They can't give you what you need," Emmett said, sounding sincere for once.

"What do I need, Emmett? Tell me," Bella said, curious now.

"You need a man who, instead of trying to tame you, embraces you as unique. You need someone who treats you as an equal, not as a doll that is made of glass. You need someone who can love you for the rest of your life and still see you as being beautiful, no matter how many years have past. You need a man who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. A man who will love you for the rest of your days with the same passion and strength as the day you fell in love. A man who will always protect you from harm."

Bella was shocked. She had never heard her brother sound so _smart _before. Maybe she had underestimated Emmett. Maybe he _really did care. Should I tell him? _

"Emmett, can I tell you something that no one else knows? It has to be kept a secret though. You can't even tell Rose about it."

Emmett eyed her strangely. "Okay, Bells. I can keep it a secret."

Rather than telling him, Bella got up and grabbed the Post from under her bed. Turning to the last page, she pointed out the advertisement and handed the paper to Emmett. He read it and looked up.

"An advertisement for a wife? What does this have to do with you?"

_Okay, so maybe he's not as smart as I gave him credit for. _"I answered it," Bella said simply.

"Ha, ha, ha! That's a good one, Bells! You had me going there for a second," Emmett chuckled.

Bella was pissed. "I'm not joking. I really did answer it."

Realizing she wasn't joking, Emmett sobered up. "You're serious, aren't you?" At her nod, he continued. "Why, Bella? Why would you want to marry a man you've never even _met_ before?" Emmett was clearly judging her sanity.

"Because, I see all of you so happy in your lives and I want that for myself. I want all those things you described earlier to me. I want someone to _love_ me," Bella said with conviction.

"Have you gotten a response?"

Bella's face fell. "No, not yet."

"Then how do you know that this will even happen?" Emmett asked.

"I just feel it. In my heart. This is the answer to what I've always searched for. This is my chance at freedom."

Emmett thought on it a moment. "Okay."

Bella was confused. "Okay, what?"

"Okay, you talked me into it. Rose and Jackson and I will come with you to Chicago," Emmett said matter of factly.

_This was not what I had in mind! "Emmett, no! I can't ask you to do that," Bella said urgently._

"_You didn't. I will not allow my baby sister to go to a huge city like Chicago all alone. Rose and I are coming, no arguments!"_

_Doubts started creeping in. "What if I don't get a response?" Bella asked quietly._

_Emmett shook his head. "It will happen. You have to believe it will happen."_

_Bella threw her arms around Emmett. "I love you, brother. Thank you!"_

_Returning the hug, Emmett said, "Love you too, sis."_

_One week later, Bella got the answer to her letter. Running to Emmett's house, she knocked on the door. When Emmett opened it, she waved the letter at him._

"_We're going to Chicago!"_

* * *

><p><em>AN HHMMMMM...Wonder what Alice wrote back? _


	8. Chapter 8

Mail Order Bride

A/N: Ok, so I've only gotten 3 new reviews since the last post.(pouts) I know it seems like Emmett is trying to run her life, but he really does want the best for her, I promise. Would I lie about that? Emmett is a critical part of the story later on, so it is worth it to keep reading.

Having said that, on to the next chapter! Reviews make me smile. You want me to smile, right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I was delighted to receive your letter and would like to inform you of the acceptance of said letter. I will be sending a train ticket to you within the next few weeks. I am sure you have things to pack and family to inform, if this has not been done already._

_I am sure you are curious about the groom. He is my brother, Edward. He is 23 and a recent widower. His wife took ill with Spanish Influenza last year and perished. Edward has a 6 year old daughter named Vanessa, but the entire family calls her Nessie. _

_Even though you are young, you seem to have a firm head on your shoulders and seem to be rather smart. Both of which my brother and niece will need. _

_I am sorry if this seems too brief. Time is of the essence and delay is not advised. _

_I will speak with you soon. Have a safe trip._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice Cullen_

Alice reread the letter again. Was it too impersonal? Bella had sent such a heartwarming letter. This sounded like an obituary notice. No, maybe not an obituary, but definitely more straight forward and blunt. _I'll send a nicer letter with the ticket._

Only Alice, Jasper and her parents knew she was sending for Bella. Alice had not told Edward. She felt the element of surprise might work better. If Edward didn't know she was coming, he couldn't find an excuse to run away.

Jasper and her parents had _repeatedly _tried to get her to inform Edward of the letter. Alice vehemently declined, stating that the surprise would be better. Her parents thought that this would only cause problems in the long run.

Deciding that this was the best route to go, Alice placed the letter in an envelope and addressed it. She would go in to town and post it in the morning.

_This will work. It has too!_

* * *

><p>"Vanessa Esme Cullen, you open this door right now," Edward yelled through said door. Nessie had run into her room having a tantrum earlier. When Edward went running up after her, he found the door locked, leading to the current predicament.<p>

"No! I won't come out. You can't make me, Poppa!" Nessie yelled back.

Edward growled at the door. "I will take this door right off the hinges, if you don't come out, NOW!"

"NO!" Nessie screeched.

"That's it! I've had it! I'm ripping this door down," Edward shouted. He was about to do just that, when he heard, "Now, Edward. Who will fix the door if you rip it off? Certainly not you."

Turning toward the voice, Edward sagged. "Mother."

Esme stood with a basket in her hand. No doubt cookies she had just made. Or, a cake. Esme looked at Edward with disapproval. She clicked her tongue. No matter how old he got, Esme could always silence him with a look.

"What did she do now?" she asked quietly.

"She….kitchen…..shears…hair….mess.." was all Esme caught.

"Edward, you really shouldn't mumble," Esme said quietly. Edward ran his fingers through his hair. He was so livid, he was practically seeing red. After the stunt Nessie just pulled….

"Mother, you get her out. I'm going for a walk," was all Edward said, before heading down the stairs.

Once Edward was out of earshot, Esme stood in front of the door. "Nessie? It's Grandmother. Wouldn't you like to come out and see me? I brought cookies. Your favorite, oatmeal."

"Is daddy still out there?" came a small voice from within. Esme smiled to herself.

"No, dear. He's gone for a walk. Won't you come out now?"

The lock clicked, and the door slowly opened. Nessie peeked around the corner to make sure Esme was being truthful. Not seeing Edward, she opened it wider.

"Oh, Nessie! Child, what in heaven's name have you done?" Esme exclaimed.

Instead of seeing the beautiful bronze curls that normally cascaded down Nessie's back, Esme was shocked to see that her hair had been shortened to just under her chin. It was chopped haphazardly, as if Nessie had cut it with no shape in mind. It was longer in some places, and dangerously short in others.

"I cut my hair and daddy got mad at me," Nessie said, with the total honesty of a child.

Esme, having recovered from her shock, said, "Yes, dear child. I can see that. But, why? You have beautiful hair. Why would you cut it off?"

"Because daddy gets sad when he sees it. It reminds him of mommy. I know he still misses her," Nessie said quietly.

Esme suddenly understood. Bending down to Nessie's eye level, Esme told her, "Your daddy will always miss your mommy. But, sweetheart, cutting your hair isn't going to change that."

Nessie sniffled. "I don't want daddy to be sad anymore."

Esme pulled Nessie into a hug. "I have a feeling your daddy won't be sad for much longer."

"Promise?" Nessie asked.

"I promise," Esme replied.

* * *

><p>Bella and Emmett had been making travel plans since she had received the letter 2 weeks ago. She had been packing only the essentials of what she needed. Emmett would buy the 3 tickets he would need when they received the ticket for Bella.<p>

Bella had decided to tell the rest of her family the news over dinner tonight. She had hoped to get out without a lot of fuss, but knowing her family, that was not likely to happen.

Bella was trying to figure out the best way to break the news…

"I'm moving to Chicago and getting married! _No, too blunt_."

"I'm going to be a mail order bride. _No, not blunt enough_."

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me…_too childish_."

"I've had it with all of you and I've decided to take control of my life…_Better_."

"I've decided to…."

She was cut off by Jacob yelling from downstairs, "Hey, Bells! We're starving! Where's dinner?"

"Uncouth, pain in my rear.." Bella grumbled.

Making her way down the stairs, Bella saw her entire family in front of her. _Perfect!_

"I have an announcement to make, everyone," Bella said.

Jacob grumbled, "I hope it's…dinner is served." _Not quite…._

_Taking a deep breath, Bella said, "I'm getting married….."_

* * *

><p><em>AN Uh-oh! Cliffy. Mean me… Review and tell me if you're liking it or hating it!_


	9. Chapter 9

Mail Order Bride

A/N Sorry this took so long to update. I have been working on my Switched at Birth fanfic, trying to get that caught up before Jan 3rd. With that being said, here is the next chapter. As always, Read and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Taking a deep breath, Bella said, "I'm getting married….."_

Pandemonium broke out from every direction. Everyone started talking over each other, trying to be heard….

"Bella! Are you insane?-Mike

"Bella! You can't be serious!-Sue

"Who is it? I'll kill him!"-Charlie

"Why would you do this?"-Leah

"Who's gonna make all the food now?"-Jacob

"_I _can cook, Jacob Swan!"-Leah

"_No, _Bella can cook…._you _burn water!"-Jacob

**Thud! **"_OOOOOOWWWWW!-_Jacob

"Children, enough!"-Sue

"_Tell me who he is! He'll pay for this!"-_Charlie

"Who are you talking about?"-Mike

"The boy who (_whispers_) put Bella in a family way."-Charlie

"**WHAT!**"-everyone

Suddenly, there was a loud roar, followed by "**SILENCE!**" Everyone turned to look at Emmett. "Now that I have everyone's attention," he said sarcastically, "Perhaps you would all be so kind as to let Bella speak now."

Bella stared at Emmett, truly glad that for once in her life, he was on her side. She stared at her family. Taking another deep breathe, she tried again.

"As I said, I'm getting married. I answered an ad in the paper for a bride, and I was accepted. When my ticket arrives, I'll be leaving on the next train after that," Bella said, daring anyone to speak. Everyone remained silent. Bella took a moment to look at her family.

Charlie was sitting in the chair, fuming. There was no doubt in Bella's mind that if Edward was standing in front of him, he would be a dead man.

Jacob was sourly eyeballing Leah, rubbing the back of his head where Leah had clobbered him with the book that Bella had left sitting on the table. Leah was silently shooting daggers at Jacob.

Mike and Sue were staring at Bella as if she had suddenly grown another head and wings had sprouted out of her back.

The only two who were unfazed by the announcement were Emmett and Rosalie. They were sitting calmly next to each other on the couch.

The silence dragged out. Finally, Charlie spoke.

"Bells? You're not, you know.." he said, gesturing toward her stomach. Bella grasped what he was asking and blushed.

"No, Father. I'm not in a family way. My groom lives in Chicago. I have never even met him," she told him calmly.

"Why, Bells? Why would you want to marry an absolute stranger?" Jacob asked from the other couch.

"All my life, I've felt pushed aside. Like I didn't matter. Like I wasn't important. Ever since Mother passed away, you've all treated me like a slave. I make all the meals, I clean everyone's houses." Bella paused, knowing this next part would be hard for all of them to hear. "I want what I see all of you living. I want a husband who will love me and only me for eternity. I want children running underfoot. I want my own home to take care of, not everyone else's. Plainly speaking, I want to see what else is out there. I need to know."

Charlie had the grace to blush. " You could have all that here. You don't need to move so far away."

"My brothers, in their _well meaning _ways, have run off every possible suitor who has ever come to try to court me. I can't very well have a family if I have no husband," Bella was quick to point out.

"Bella, we only had your best interest in mind," Mike said sadly.

Bella shook her head. "No. You all have only had _your _best interests in mind. I have been the cook, housekeeper, babysitter. Basically, you have all turned me into Mother. If I'm to be anyone's mother, it will be to my own children, not my siblings and father."

"Who will cook and clean and sew and…." Jacob started, before Bella cut him off.

"Your wife will. And," she looked pointedly at Mike, "Your fiancée will."

"But, Bella," Jacob said, looking wearily at Leah, before whispering loudly, "_Leah can't cook!_"

_Why me? I know I'm going to regret this offer, but…_

"I'll teach Leah and Jessica everything they need to know before I leave."

Sue spoke up for the first time. "Dear? I must say something. I know I'm not your mother, but I am still worried about you traveling across the country all alone."

_Bless you Sue!_

"I won't be alone. Emmett, Rosalie and Jackson are coming with me," Bella said, again waiting for an explosion.

Charlie glared at his eldest. "You agreed to accompany her on this foolish journey?"

Emmett stared at his father. He had always loved and respected him, but today he wasn't even sure he liked his father. _Foolish journey is it?_

"Father, Bella and I spoke about this at length. This is what she wants to do. Bella is 18 now. She has the right to live her life the way _she _wants to. She's right. We all used her as a replacement for Mother. We all thought if we chased all the boys away, that Bella would always stay here. We were wrong. All of us need to respect the decisions that she has made."

Jacob and Mike stared at their elder brother like they had never before seen him. Where did this maturity come from? Emmett was _never _the serious one. It was shocking to see him….act like an adult.

"Is this really what you want, Bells?" Charlie asked, already knowing her answer.

"Yes. There's no changing my mind. I am going to Chicago to become the bride of Edward Cullen."

* * *

><p>"Auntie Bwela?" Jackson said for the 10th time in the last hour. Bella sighed and looked at her 3 year old nephew.<p>

Currently, they were 2 hours into a 9 hour train ride. Jackson had been bouncing non stop since they had gotten on the train. Having never been on one before, Jackson was curious about _everything!_ He had already asked about the seats, the windows, the platform, the stairs, the compartment they were all riding in. What else could he possible want to know?

"Yes, Jackson?" Bella asked patiently. Emmett smirked at her from the opposite bench. _Just you wait…._

"Are we there yet?" Jackson asked, looking up at Bella with big innocent eyes. Bella glared at Emmett. Why hadn't he explained how a train ride worked _before _they had gotten on it?

"No, Jackson. We still have a long way to go," Rosalie said before Bella could respond.

"But, I want to be there alweardy!" Jackson wined. _So do I….._

When the four of them had boarded the train earlier, Bella had been surprised to see her whole family come to say goodbye. Charlie actually looked misty eyed. He had pulled Bella into a hug, whispering in her ear, "This will always be your home. If this doesn't work out, you can always come back home."

Tears had sprung to Bella's eyes. In that moment, she knew that her father did truly love her. "I know, Daddy. I know," she had whispered back.

Even Jacob and Mike had looked teary eyed. _Probably going to miss my cooking…._

Trying to teach Leah and Jessica baking and cooking, was an experience Bella would prefer to forget. Jacob had been right about Leah. She was _very good _at burning water….

But, finally, she had taught them both all the basics, and was happy in the knowledge that Sue would continue to teach them after she was in Chicago. _Hopefully neither one burns down the house…._

After boarding, Bella had looked out the window, seemingly looking upon her family for the last time. She memorized their faces, committing them to her memory. The train started, and Bella and Emmett waved at their family one last time. Both continued to look out the window, until everyone was only a small dot.

Which brought them to their current position….

Only 7 hours to go…..

* * *

><p>Finally, they arrived at the train station in Chicago. Jackson had fallen asleep, so Emmett had him thrown over one of his massive shoulders, while a porter helped them all with their bags. Stepping off the train, Bella took a moment to look around her. The sun was a little brighter here, then in Seattle. People rode by on bicycles. She even saw a few people with automobiles. She didn't know anyone back home that could afford an automobile.<p>

For the first time, Bella felt insecure. What if her new husband was wealthy? Would he be happy with someone who…_wasn't? Would he even…like her?_

As Bella stood taking in her surroundings, she became aware of a young man and woman making their way over. The man was tall, with blonde hair that was a bit longish, but on him, still attractive. He walked with his shoulders back, much like an officer would do.

The woman beside him looked, to Bella's mind, like a pixie. She had short, black hair, a fashion that had recently started becoming popular. She was walking quickly, practically bouncing.

_Jackson and her would get along perfect…._

The duo stopped in front of Bella and company. The woman stepped forward.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" she asked, even her voice sounding bell like.

"Yes, I am. You must be Alice?" Bella questioned. Emmett and Rosalie held back, letting Bella have this moment alone.

Instead of answering, Alice reached forward and pulled Bella into a hug. Bella's eyes widened. She was not a physical person by nature. The only two people who had ever really hugged her were her father and Emmett. She stood there, unsure what to do. Finally, Alice released her.

"I am so glad you are going to be my sister!" Alice exclaimed. She looked Bella over from head to toe. Edward wouldn't know what hit him! Jasper cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This is Jasper, my fiancé," Alice said, stepping back.

"This is Emmett, my brother. His wife, Rosalie, and the little boy on Emmett's shoulder is Jackson, my nephew," Bella said, introducing the rest of them.

Alice squealed. "Oh, he's adorable. He and Nessie will have so much fun!"

"Alice, why isn't Edward here to meet me?" Bella asked. She had found it odd that her fiancé wasn't there to greet her.

Alice's face fell. "He had something come up at the last minute and asked Jasper and I to come in his place," she lied smoothly.

"Oh, I see. When will I be seeing him then?" Bella really wanted to see him.

"Soon. Very soon. In fact, he is waiting for you in our parent's home," Alice told her. It wasn't a total lie. He _was _at their parent's house. He just thought it was for a family dinner and get together.

When Alice and Jasper had gotten up to head down to the train station, Edward had stopped them.

"Where are you two off too?" Edward asked.

"We thought we would take an evening stroll. The weather is starting to turn colder, and soon we'll be forced to stay indoors," Alice had lied.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you? I could use some fresh air myself," Edward had said, reaching for his coat.

Alice's eyes had gone wide. "No!" she practically screeched. Edward stared at her.

"I mean-um, Jasper and I would _really_ like some time alone, just the _two _of us," Alice begged.

Edward sighed. He got the hint. Nodding to them, he went back into the parlor to chat with their parents.

Once outside, Alice had said, "That was _too close!_"

"Why did you react like that? Edward is suspicious now," Jasper told her.

"No, he isn't. He knows nothing," Alice said with confidence. They continued on to the train station….

Coming back to the here and now, Alice began to tell Bella about Edward.

"He's tall, with Bronze colored hair. He has green eyes. Edward has a little girl named Nessie. She is 6. Nessie is part of the reason you are here," Alice told Bella.

Bella nodded. "I gathered that from your advertisement. You said Edward is a widower?"

"Yes. His wife, Tanya passed away last year. She caught the Spanish influenza. It happened so quickly, she was gone before we knew it. Edward was heartbroken. He and Tanya had been married for 6 years. Nessie had been born just under a year after the wedding. They had married at 17," Alice recited.

"That's young!" Emmett spoke up for the first time. Alice nodded.

"Yes, they were very much in love and did not want to wait," Alice agreed.

"So, Nessie needs a mother more than anything else?" Bella guessed.

"Yes, but, Edward wants a wife very badly as well. He has changed in the last year. He has become more temperamental. Nessie is feeling the change and reacting to it," Alice stated. "Edward wants to change and he wants Nessie happy again."

"But, does he want me?" Bella couldn't help but ask. The way Alice made it sound, it was all for Nessie…

"Of course he does," Alice told her. "Come on. We need to get going. Edward is waiting to meet his bride!"

So, the little group trooped behind Alice and Jasper. Bella couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. Alice had spoke a lot about Nessie, but very little about Edward.

About 20 minutes later, Alice stopped in front of a large home. "This is my parent's home," she said excitedly.

Bella took in the huge house. _Edward's parents are wealthy….._

_Alice turned to Bella. "Wait right here and I'll be right back. Give me two minutes," she said, before running into the house. Jasper just shrugged._

"_You get used to it," he said by way of explanation._

"_This is one huge house!" Emmett spoke up. Bella had never known her brother to be silent for this long in his life. _

"_Look at the beautiful curtains in the windows," Rosalie said in awe._

_Bella had to agree with both of them. Her old home in Seattle would fit inside this house twice over. Suddenly, Bella felt unsure._

_The door opened and Alice emerged. "Bella, come on," she said. _

_Turning to Emmett and Rosalie, Bella said, "You might as well wait here. We don't want to over whelm him with family the first 10 minutes."_

"_If you need anything, we'll be right here," Emmett told her. _

_Bella stepped toward the door. Jasper put a hand on her arm, stopping her. Looking at him questioningly, Jasper told her, "Relax. He doesn't bite."_

_Bella nodded and headed toward her destiny._

* * *

><p><em>AN Okay, I know. Another cliffy….. Please Read and Review and let me know your thoughts!_


	10. Chapter 10

Mail Order Bride

A/N Hi! Here is the newest chapter to my little story. This one is a little spicy! First time writing a semi- sexy scene, so hope I did okay. Stronger language starting as well. Enjoy and as always, please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Something was off. Edward could feel it in the air. Why was it so important that he be here, at his parents house? Alice had practically dragged he and Nessie from their house, stating they _had _to come to a family dinner.

All the way through dinner, Alice was more and more distracted, as if she were waiting for something to happen. Even his parents were unusually quiet. Now, _that_ really made him curious. Even Jasper was silent.

_What the hell was going on?_

Things got even weirder when Alice and Jasper got up from the table and headed for the door.

"Where are you two off too?" Edward asked.

"We thought we would take an evening stroll. The weather is starting to turn colder, and soon we'll be forced to stay indoors," Alice said hastily.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you? I could use some fresh air myself," Edward said, reaching for his coat.

"No!" Alice practically screeched. Edward just stared at her. _What the?_

"I mean-um, Jasper and I would _really_ like some time alone, just the _two _of us," Alice said, a pleading note in her voice.

Edward sighed. _Young love_. After nodding, Edward returned to the parlor to chat with his parents.

About 30 minutes later, Edward heard the front door open. Alice poked her head into the parlor. Her face lit up when she saw Edward still sitting there. "Be right back," she said, before disappearing again. _Strange girl…._

A moment later, Alice returned with a _beautiful _girl accompanying her. Edward stood up hastily. How had he never seen her before today? Suddenly it felt like no one else existed in the room. The two looked each other over…

She was petite, maybe 5'3". And she was young. Edward guessed 17 or 18 at best. Her mahogany colored hair was currently pinned up under a blue hat. Edward had a sudden urge to unpin it and let it fall about her shoulders. He wanted to touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. It was her eyes that really called his attention though. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost the color of chocolate.

Edward thought he might drown in those eyes.

She had on a very pretty blue dress. Edward thought that blue definitely complemented her features. Even her breasts looked perky under the blue material. His hands ached to touch those mounds of flesh.

Would it be redundant to say she was beautiful?

Edward suddenly had a vision of the two of them, together. They were naked, pressed together. Her hair was unbound and flying about her shoulders and back. Her creamy legs were wrapped around his waist. Her breasts, pressing into his chest. And his hand…his fingers were inside of her, exploring her velvety, moist heat. She was gasping, chanting his name. Then his dick replaced his hand….

His breathing sped up. Edward suddenly felt like he had to fuck her or die….

Inconspicuously, he readjusted himself.

He was tall, at least a foot taller than herself, and lanky. But, she had already known that. His bronze colored hair was untidy and fly away. Bella had a sudden urge to run her fingers through that wild hair. His eyes stopped her. They were a beautiful shade of green. Almost the color of grass, but brighter somehow. Bella thought she might drown in those eyes.

His face reminded her of Adonis. He was poetry to look at. He was perfect….

She knew already that she was attracted to him. Her stomach clenched and she felt an ache between her legs that she had never felt before. What did it mean?

Alice watched the two and almost crowed with glee. The sparks were flying already! This would be easier than she had thought!

"Bella Swan, this is my brother Edward," Alice said, not wanting to ruin the moment, but feeling introductions should be made. Edward looked like he was going to ravish Bella at any second.

"Hello Bella," Edward said, his voice sounding like velvet. Unsteadily, he held out his hand. Bella took it hesitantly. His much larger hand easily encased her own. They both felt the spark from that simple touch.

"Hello Edward. I'm so glad to finally meet you," she replied, a little breathless. Her voice was low, but still feminine.

Edward's eyebrow raised. "I see my sister has been talking about me again," he said jokingly.

Bella was confused. "Of course. Why wouldn't she tell me about you?"

Warning bells started going off in Edward's head, replacing the thoughts from earlier. _She didn't….._

"So, how long have you and my sister been friends? She's never brought you around before," Edward continued, praying he was wrong.

Bella smiled. "Alice didn't tell me you had a sense of humor. You and my brother should get along wonderfully." _Something's not right_….

"Your brother? Is he here?" Edward said, looking around. There was no one in the room but his parents, Alice and themselves. _Where's Jasper?_

As if to answer his unspoken question, Bella smiled and said, "Yes. He's outside with his family and Jasper. I'm sorry. I should have said something in my letter, but I didn't know at the time."

Edward was very confused now. Letter? What letter? Just what the fuck was going on here?

Bella rambled on, oblivious to his sudden quiet. "I was really surprised that no one else answered the advertisement. By the time it got to Seattle, it was already a month old. Not that I will complain, mind you…"

Edward was no longer listening. He was staring at Bella with an intensity that, had she been paying attention, would have frightened her. Did she say _Seattle? _As in Seattle in the state of _Washington!_ That was several states away from Illinois. Had she really come all that way?

Suddenly, Edward was furious. His sister _LIED _to him. She told him no one had responded to that damn ad in the paper. She told him she had removed it. Alice had _LIED….._

Alice watched as everything clicked in Edward's head. She knew the exact moment when he realized her part in all of this. Edward's impenetrable gaze flew to her face. Alice had the grace to blush.

"I'm sorry. There's been a misunderstanding," Edward said, interrupting Bella. She gazed at him, confusion coloring her features.

"Misunderstanding? I'm afraid I don't understand?" Bella asked, looking at Alice. She hung her head.

"My _sister_ mislead you. I am not looking for a wife. My daughter and I have been fine on our own. My _sister_ took it upon herself to place the ad in the paper. I told her to remove it, which, she told me she had. Apparently, you replied after it had been _supposedly_ removed and my _sister _answered you in the affirmative. I am afraid you have traveled all this way for nothing," Edward told Bella frankly.

Edward could not be angry with Bella. It wasn't her fault that his sister lied to her. She was not at fault and he wouldn't treat her like she was.

Bella was so confused. Alice had lied? She placed the ad against her brothers wishes? But, what did that mean for her now?

"What am I to do then?" Bella asked.

"I will, of course, pay for your return fare to Seattle. I apologize for this inconvenience and for my sister deceiving you. I am truly sorry that you wasted your time coming here. I will more than compensate you for this," Edward told her diplomatically.

Bella stared at him. She _couldn't _return home. Back to a life of service, even if it was in her father's home. Back to cooking and cleaning and never living her life the way she wanted to. _Needed to…._

"Please," Bella pleaded. "Don't make me go back home." Her eyes started to water.

Edward was taken aback. Shit, now he had made her cry. _Fuck…._

_Edward was about to respond, when he heard a little voice behind him say, "Poppa?"_

* * *

><p><em>AN Yes, I know….another cliffy. I'm so evil! I know this is a little shorter, but I am also working on my fanfic, "Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity" for the TV Show "Switched At Birth." I will be pumping out a hopefully longer chapter sometime next week. _

_Show me love, people! Read and Review! Thanks a bunch!_


	11. Chapter 11

Mail Order Bride

A/N Hey! Sorry for the wait. Lots of stuff to do and never enough time to do it in. Anyway, on to the chapter! Reviews make me happy. You want me to be happy, right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_Edward was about to respond, when he heard a little voice behind him say, "Poppa?"_

Bella smiled at the lovely little girl. Looking between father and daughter, Bella saw the strong family resemblance. Her heart broke.

"Hello, you must be Nessie! I've heard so many wonderful things about you," Bella said brightly. For the little girls sake, she wouldn't cause anymore of a scene. If Edward wanted her gone, then so be it. As much as she loathed the idea of going back home, she neither would stay in a place where she certainly wasn't wanted. All she needed to do was leave with as little fuss as possible.

"Yes. Who are you? You're very pretty," Nessie replied shyly, peeking from behind her father's pant leg.

Nessie stared at the pretty lady in front of her. She reminded her of her mommy. Mommy had blonde hair, though. This lady had beautiful brown hair. Nessie wanted to stroke it. Unconsciously, she reached a hand up to her own shorn hair. At least Daddy wasn't mad anymore.

"My name is Bella. You're very pretty as well," Bella told the little girl softly. She could already feel her heart reaching out to this sad looking child. Glancing at her father, Bella realized she needed to tamp those feelings down. It would do no good to get attached now. She wouldn't be staying much longer, anyway.

Edward watched the exchange between his daughter and Bella. Nessie never talked to strangers, and yet, she had opened right up and started talking to Bella. He was awed by how gently Bella had seemed to draw Nessie out, even from only a couple sentences. In that brief moment, he saw the little girl that was here, before she lost her mother.

Was he being too hasty, trying to send Bella away?

Bella glanced at Alice before facing Edward again.

"I will not need compensation. Thank you for meeting me and I wish you all the best. Good day, sir."

Bella walked out the door before Edward could react.

* * *

><p>Emmett was getting antsy. Bella had been in the house for a good half hour already. How long did it take to meet your new groom?<p>

Jasper could sense Emmett's mood. Even he was starting to get nervous. Bella hadn't come running out of the house crying yet, but Jasper knew it would happen. Edward did not like someone meddling with his life.

Jackson had woken up and was currently walking up and down the sidewalk with Rose. He was complaining rather loudly that he wanted to go inside. Rose hushed him, telling him they would soon.

"Something's not right. I'm going in there," Emmett stated, heading for the front stairs.

Jasper grabbed his arm. "We should just stay out here. When it's time, we'll go in."

Emmett was unconvinced. Staring down Jasper, realization struck. "He didn't even know about her, did he? He had absolutely no idea Bella was even coming."

Jasper hung his head. _No point in lying. _"No, Edward had no idea. It was all Alice."

"What about my sister? Will he want her?" Emmett snarled. Jasper had the feeling Emmett would rip his head off if he answered wrong.

"Honestly, I don't know. He has been a widower for a year. He's still in love with his wife. The only reason this has gone as far as it has, is because Alice didn't tell him about the advertisement until _after_ she had posted it. He asked her to remove it once he knew, which she did. Bella sent a letter nearly two months after its removal."

"Should we be prepared to return to Seattle?" Rose asked, joining into the conversation.

Jasper deflated a bit. "I think so. I honestly believe Edward will not be pleased with the deception and will probably tell Bella she isn't wanted."

Just then, the front door opened. Bella emerged, looking sad and alone. Jasper's heart reached out to her.

_Damn you, Edward!_ Why did he have to be such a prick?

Bella made her way slowly down the stairs. She smiled at Jasper. "It was so wonderful to meet you. I'm so very sorry we will not have the opportunity to get to know each other better."

Jasper took her hand in his. Kissing her hand, he said, "As am I. I am sorry you came here for nothing. I apologize for Edward's behavior."

"It's quite all right. He was deceived and reacted accordingly. I cannot nor will I hold it against him," Bella said quietly.

"Still…" Jasper started, but Bella stopped him.

"No, I knew this would be too good to be true. I just wanted a new opportunity so much. Unfortunately, this was not it. We will find our own way back to the train station. Thank you again for your kindness. And, best wishes to you and Alice on your upcoming wedding. I hope you both are very happy," Bella said, tears threatening.

Jasper did something he rarely did. He pulled Bella into a hug. Whispering for her ears alone, Jasper said, "Someday you will have that as well. I just know it."

Bella pulled away, nodding. Her tears started falling. Jasper's heart broke for her.

Emmett pulled Bella against him. He was angry, but wouldn't show it to his little sister. He nodded at Jasper, and the family began their trek back toward the train station.

Jackson was strangely silent. He could tell that something was wrong with the adults. Rose and Emmett walked quietly as well. Emmett still had his arm around Bella. She was staring straight ahead, her surroundings a blur.

It took her a moment to realize someone was calling her name.

"Miss Swan? Miss Swan? Please! Stop, Miss Swan!"

Halting her steps, she turned around and was shocked to see Edward racing toward them.

_What more could he possibly have to say?_

* * *

><p>AN here's the end of this chapter. I know it is short and I apologize. I am having problems still with my computer and am trying to get these out as fast as I can. I am also working on my other fanfic and am trying to get caught up on that as well. So if I don't update for a few weeks, I'm sorry.

Review and show me the love!


	12. Chapter 12

Mail Order Bride

**A/N** **Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I am SO SORRY this took SO LONG to update. RL has been kicking my ass lately. So many things have been going on and I had to step away from all my stories for a little while. But, now I am back and ready to go. I hope everyone can forgive the LONG WAIT and I hope these next few chapters will make up for it. Without further ado, here is the latest chapter. Read and Review and show me the love! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Bella stopped in her tracks as Edward came closer. He stopped in front of her, panting.

"Miss Swan? Bella, please hear me out," Edward pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I believe you were quite vocal before. My presence was not wanted or needed by you. I told you I did not want compensation, and I have removed myself from your presence. What else could you possibly have to say to me?" Bella replied flatly.

"I'm sorry," Edward answered. Bella was shocked. That certainly was not what she was expecting.

"Pardon me?" Bella stammered.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I behaved terribly and I feel awful that you saw it. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

Bella was very confused. He chased her all the way down here to say _I'm sorry_?

Clearly Emmett was just as confused. "Sorry? You came after us to tell Bella "Sorry"? How about, "I was an asshole?"

"Emmett, language!" Rosalie admonished.

Edward actually laughed. "No, he's absolutely right. I was. I'd like to make it up to you, if you'd allow me to." He sent Bella a pleading look.

_What did he have in mind?_ "Um, okay?" Bella answered hesitantly. Edward's face lit up.

"Have dinner with me tonight. I would like to talk to you about this "situation" we find ourselves in," Edward said, praying she would agree.

Bella and Emmett looked at each other. Emmett was as confused as she was. _What was going on here?_

"Mr. Cullen, I agree to dinner. On one condition," Bella stated.

"What is that?" Edward asked, ready to grant her any request.

"That we get to meet the rest of your family."

* * *

><p>After Bella had walked out of the house, all hell broke loose. Alice started sobbing, Nessie ran to get her grandparents and Edward stood shocked, staring at the door. <em>What the hell just happened? <em>

Edward was still staring at the door, dumbfounded, when his parents appeared in front of him. Carlisle shook Edward slightly.

"Son? Son? Are you alright?" Carlisle repeated several times, before Edward finally realized his father was standing in front of him. Edward looked at his father, bewildered.

"Why are you asking if I'm alright?" Edward asked, still slightly dazed.

"Because, you have been staring at the door for 10 minutes. Was Miss Swan not to your liking?"

Edward scoffed. _Not to his liking? Hell no! If anything, she was VERY much to his liking! _That was scaring the hell out of him.

"Edward, dear? Perhaps you said some things that shouldn't have been said?" Esme questioned quietly.

Before he could think better of it, Edward raced out the door and past Jasper, who was still standing outside. Jasper watched him go, thinking to himself, "_You better fix this!"_

As Edward raced through the streets, he frantically searched for Bella. _Why can't I think of her as Miss Swan? _Finally, he saw her ahead of him, walking with a tall, muscular man and a slightly smaller, blonde woman. _Her brother and his wife?_ The man had his arm around Bella and a surge of anger went through Edward. _I caused this. I have to fix this! _Adrenaline forced him to move quicker.

Loudly, he called Bella's name. He repeated himself several times before she finally turned to look at him. Again, he was struck by her beauty. Panting, he stopped in front of the group. For the first time, he noticed the small child with them, as well.

_Please, forgive me._

* * *

><p><em>After Bella agreed to the dinner and Edward agreed with her request to meet his family, they all walked back to his parent's home. Edward and Bella walked side by side, not touching. Several times, Edward had the strangest sensation of wanting to reach out and take her hand. He brushed those thoughts away. <em>

_Bella was entertaining similar thoughts, wishing he would talk to her more. The walk back was silent and a bit boring. The only sounds that were heard were the swishing of the women's skirts and their heels clicking on the cobblestone. _

_Jasper had finally gone inside, and walked into chaos. After he calmed Alice down and talked with Carlisle about Bella, they were all waiting, hoping for the best. _

_Moments later, they heard the front door open. Everyone looked up expectantly….._

_Bella walks into the parlor hesitantly., Edward right behind her. In front of her, she sees Alice, Jasper and Nessie. She also sees another man and woman, who she assumes are Edward's parents. The woman smiles at her, causing some of Bella's unease to disappear. _

_Once everyone is in the room, Edward makes introductions. "Bella, these are my parents. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."_

_Mrs. Cullen snickered. Bella knew immediately she would like this woman. "Oh, Edward! So formal. I'm Esme, dear. It is so wonderful to meet you. This is my husband, Carlisle."_

_Dr. Cullen stepped forward and held out his hand. "A pleasure, Miss Swan."_

_Bella introduces her family. "This is my brother, Emmett. His wife, Rosalie. Their son, Jackson."_

_Hello's are exchanged and the assessing begins._

_Jasper could almost taste the swirl of emotions surrounding Edward and Bella. It was almost palpable. Alice was almost giddy watching her brother and Bella try not to stare at each other. Nessie stared at the little boy, hoping he would become a new playmate. Inconspicuously, she edged closer to him, smiling shyly. Jackson stared at her, before returning the smile. Esme and Carlisle exchanged glances and nodded, coming to the same conclusion. _

_Finally, Esme cleared her throat. "You all must be famished after your long journey. Please, follow me into the dining room. I'll have dinner served up for you shortly."_

"_Esme? May I help you? I love to cook," Bella offered. _

_Esme smiled broadly. "I would love that, Miss Swan."_

_The Swans all nodded their heads and followed behind Esme. _

* * *

><p><em>AN After that uber long wait, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know it's a little short, but I have to get back into the groove of the story. _


	13. Chapter 13

Mail Order Bride

A/N Here it is. The next installment of the story. Hope its to your liking. Just a side note, I rated this story an M at the beginning. Now, several chapters in, I have yet to really live up to that rating. It will get there, I promise. Edward is not cooperating with me. He wants to be a stubborn man. I had intended to be up to the Wedding by now, but my characters had other ideas. Apparently, they want to drag their heels a bit. Edward is _not _in any hurry to get married, but he is slowly warming up to the idea.

Read and Review, as always! You guys are the best. So many of you putting this on alerts. I am honored! Thanks everyone for hanging on during that LOOOOONNNNGGGG wait.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Once the food had been rewarmed and set out, the Swan family sat down at the table. Even though Edward had already dined earlier, he helped himself to more of his mothers fabulous cooking. Bella eyed him quietly, wondering how this night would end. The beginning of this day, so far, had not met the expectations of her arrival. Of course, she hadn't planned on feeling an instant attraction to Edward, either. That was very unexpected.

Jackson, with the typical enthusiasm of a child, dug right in. Emmett wasted no time following suit. Rosalie shook her head at the pair, muttering, "I swear they act like they were raised in a barn," before she proceeded to eat at a more lady-like pace.

No words were exchanged during dinner, as Edward and Bella were both trying to figure out what to say to the other. Bella picked at her food, barely tasting it. Edward forgot about his plate entirely, as he stared at Bella from across the table.

Suddenly, there was a loud belch. Rosalie looked appalled. "_Jackson!_ That was rude! Say "Excuse me."

Jackson looked sheepish. "Excuse me," he said. Nessie giggled from the doorway. She stood there, waiting for Jackson to finish his meal, so they could play. Jackson glanced in her direction and blushed. Emmett smirked at his son, before a louder belch also escaped him, as well. Rosalie looked pointedly at Emmett.

" 'Scuse me," he mumbled, his face heating under his wife's hot gaze.

Esme gave a tinkling laugh. "At least I know they enjoyed the meal."

Bella was oblivious to all of these happenings. She was too caught up in trying not to stare at Edward, although she could feel his gaze upon her. Edward was oblivious to the fact that he was staring.

Finally, everyone had finished their meals, and Esme began clearing the table. Rosalie rose to help her. Nessie grabbed Jackson and dragged him to her playroom upstairs. He offered no resistance.

Once the dishes were cleared, Esme eyed the weary travelers. "I'm sure you are all so very tired after your long journey and this trying day. Carlisle and I would be honored if you would stay here with us, tonight."

"That's not necessary, Mrs. Cullen. We can just stay in the hotel," Emmett started.

"Nonsense! I wouldn't hear of it. You and your family will stay here, with us. We would love having you as guests in our home. Besides, I insist." Esme told him.

"Well, if you insist. I'd hate to make you angry," Emmett said, shrugging his shoulders. Emmett and Rosalie followed behind Esme, leaving Edward and Bella alone in the dining room. Silence reigned.

Finally, Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "Miss Swan? Bella, I would like to offer a proposition to you."

Bella stared at Edward. "What kind of proposition?" she questioned. Edward moved to take the seat next to her.

"Look, I don't want you to take this the wrong way when I ask you this, but, why did you agree to marry a man you had never met before?"

"I wanted a different life from the one I was living," Bella said simply.

"You do realize that a marriage between us would be loveless?" Edward stated.

Bella swallowed hard. "Yes, I am aware of that. I want to help you with your daughter. I realize you will never love me," Bella said, almost choking on her last words. She didn't realize until that moment, how much she wanted Edward's love.

Edward watched her face. "Could you truly be happy with that kind of life? A husband who doesn't love you? No children of your own?" Edward enquired softly.

"We would not be intimate then?" Bella blushed at the boldness of her words.

Edward caught the blush. "We would have to consummate the marriage to make it legally binding. After that, I would not share your bed."

Bella knew what he was doing. He was giving her the option of rethinking her decision over. What struck her as funny, however, was that _he _had been the one to come chasing after _her!_

"Mr. Cullen, you came after _me._ I was ready to leave and give you the peace you so obviously wanted. Are you now trying to persuade me to leave, _again? _Have you changed your mind so quickly?" Bella's heart hammered as she waited for his answer.

Edward realized that he could end all this torment by simply telling her yes, he had changed his mind. Her scent was driving him crazy. She didn't even realize how much effort he was exerting to stay in his seat. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He realized he could very easily fall in love with this small, slip of a girl.

"No, I just want you to understand the life you will have if you stay. You would be well cared for. You will want for nothing. I would be a good husband to you."

"I would stay for you daughter. I would help you raise her. That is all I need," Bella said, her heart breaking at the last statement.

"Then, you will stay? You would become my wife and a mother to Nessie?" Edward asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"Yes, Edward. I will stay and become your wife. I will be a mother to Nessie. I will care for your home and be a good wife to you. I will expect nothing else," Bella said, finality in her voice.

Before Edward realized what he was doing, he leaned forward and caught Bella's lips with his own. Her shocked gasp was swallowed by his mouth. Edward groaned, feeling desire shoot through him. Pulling Bella closer, he ran his tongue over her mouth, willing her to open to him. Bella tentatively complied, having never been kissed before. His tongue thrust into her mouth. Bella whimpered, feeling an aching begin, down low in her belly. She returned his kisses, praying she wasn't disappointing him.

Edward felt like he was on fire. He had not felt this way since Tanya died. He felt consumed by the desire to bare Bella to his gaze. Putting his thoughts to action, Edward reached for the buttons on her travel blouse. Releasing them one by one, Edward blindly took her breast in hand, through her chemise. He ran his fingers over her nipple, making them harden. Bella whimpered again, wanting the ache to go away. Somehow, she knew only Edward could make that happen. Reaching up, she twined her fingers in his hair, gripping it. Edward pulled back to look in her eyes. He saw the desire in them. He returned to her mouth, kissing her again.

Edward reached down with one hand, running his hand along her leg. Bella panted, seeking something. What, she didn't know. Edward's hand trailed up her leg. Just as his hand grazed her drawers, a new sound intruded.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

><p><em>AN Uh-OH! Damn it, caught! But, by who? Any ideas? Remember, review please!_


	14. Chapter 14

Mail Order Bride

A/N WOW! Lots of mixed reviews about Edward. He IS attracted to Bella, have no doubts there. However, he is still also in love with his late wife. Essentially, he is torn between two very different woman. This next chapter may be frustrating to some of you, but I promise there is a reason for it. Just hold on a little longer. Edward will come around.

On another note, I am now at over 100 reviews! You are all so awesome. Thank you for the kind words and all your guesses. Some of you were correct. It was…..Nessie! Enjoy this new installment. Review and show the love!

Happy 4th of July, everyone!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"_What are you doing?"_

Hastily, Edward withdrew his hand, and blocked Bella's state of undress with his body. Both were panting, trying to gain control. Finally, Edward turned to face the intruder.

"Nessie? Sweetheart, what are you doing down here? I thought you were playing?" Edward said, trying to keep his voice under control.

"We were, but Jackson got tired. He asked Grandma if he could go to sleep," Nessie said, eyeing the pair. Daddy was sitting in front of Bella, as she was frantically doing up her blouse. Nessie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you playing a game? Is that why you are out of breath?"

Bella blushed to the roots of her hair, as Edward tried to get himself under control. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had practically taken Bella _right on the chair!_ Glancing at Bella, he noticed she refused to make eye contact with him. _What must she think right now?_

Bella was stuck between panic and bewilderment. What had just happened? One moment, she was agreeing to a loveless marriage, and the next she was being _ravaged_. Bella was so embarrassed at her behavior, she refused to look Edward in the eye. As discreetly as possible, she rose and walked into the Kitchen, needed space to cool her body.

Edward saw Bella walk to the Kitchen. Facing Nessie, he realized his child was still awaiting his answer. Clearing his throat, he said, "Yes, we were playing a game. It just got out of hand, that's all."

Nessie wanted to ask more, but realized she wouldn't get any other answer. Her Daddy looked like he had been hit between the eyes. Running from the room, she shouted, "Grandma, that nice lady and Daddy were playing a game. They were breathing funny like when I play tag."

At that moment, Edward wanted to crawl under a rock and die. It would figure that his mother would send his daughter in to spy on the two of them. Then, he clearly heard Nessie say, "If Daddy can play games in the house, does that mean I can play tag in the house, too?" _That was certainly awkward….._

Bella heard Nessie's declaration from the Kitchen, and was entertaining similar thoughts. Her heartbeat had finally slowed to a steady rhythm again, and she wasn't shaking as much as she had been. Realizing she couldn't hide forever in the Kitchen, Bella stepped back into the Dining Room.

Edward jumped to his feet as she entered the room. Just as she was opening her mouth to speak, Edward beat her to the punch.

"Miss Swan, I apologize _profusely, _for my callous and ungentlemanly behavior. It was reprehensible in the extreme. I took advantage of a situation that was beyond your knowledge and control. I offer you my most _sincere _apologizes, and assure you, _that _will _never _happen again!"

Bella felt her stomach drop. _He regrets what just happened. _Gathering her fragile heart around her, like a shield, she said, "I understand. I accept your apology and would like to offer one of my own."

Edward looked at her, a quizzical look crossing his face. "For what? You did nothing wrong."

"For what Nessie saw. She is much too young and impressionable to see things like that. I'm sorry she witnessed that."

Edward had half a mind to tell her that his _mother _had instigated that particular interruption, but decided against it. Bella was already embarrassed enough. No need to add logs to the fire.

"Miss Swan, If this changes your opinion on wanting to marry me, I understand completely. My earlier offer still stands. I would readily pay your train fare back home, if you would rather not become my wife, after my behavior moments ago."

Bella was actually, seriously contemplating taking up his offer. After what had just happened, she couldn't honestly say that she would be happy without affection, especially after sampling desire for the first time. She really didn't want to leave Nessie without a mother, either. Having already lost one, Bella didn't have it in her heart to make her lose another. Swallowing her pride, Bella made a decision, one she hoped would be for the best.

"I will still marry you. However, we won't need to consummate the marriage. As this is a business arrangement, I won't hold you to that. This is not a love match, and we don't need to act like it is. We will simply be two people, living together, who happen to share a last name. I will expect nothing else from you. Are those terms acceptable to you?" Bella asked with trepidation.

Visibly, Edward relaxed. The consummation of the marriage had been weighing on him. Now, Bella was giving him an "out clause." One he fully meant to accept.

"I accept your terms. We will be partners, in name only," Edward said, holding out his hand. Delicately, Bella took it and they shook on it.

"In name only," Bella echoed, the shattered pieces of her heart plummeting to the floor.

* * *

><p>Bella soon learned that Alice was a human whirlwind. As soon as she learned that the marriage was going forward, Alice began dragging Bella to shop after shop, searching for the perfect wedding dress. Bella didn't want anything fancy, or expensive. Alice wanted the most fancy and expensive dress she could find.<p>

"Alice! I appreciate your help, really. But, I don't need anything that fancy. Something simple and cheap is fine," Bella told her, after being hauled into yet _another_ dress shop. _How many of these places were there, anyway?_

"Bella," Alice said, whining slightly, "You only get married once. Don't you want a beautiful dress? One everyone else will envy?"

Bella so badly wanted to confide in Alice. She and Edward had agreed to a "business" marriage, so why have a beautiful dress? It wasn't as if he would even notice it. This was a business arrangement, nothing more. Bella figured she could wear a sack, as much as he would care.

Outwardly, they made a pretense of acting like a semi happy couple. They didn't hold hands or act like a couple did, however. If anything, Edward was keeping a cool distance from her. He had told her that he was having one of the bedrooms in his home made up, for her. Obviously, they would not be sharing a bed. Otherwise, Edward spoke to her very little. Bella didn't know whether to be mad or glad.

As it was not proper for an unmarried woman and man to live together, alone, Bella and her family had been staying with Esme and Carlisle. When Esme told them they were all welcome to stay as long as they wanted to, the entire Swan family had, at first, refused. Only Esme's gentle prodding had changed their collective minds.

Edward and Nessie came every evening. No longer did Edward trust himself to be alone with Bella, so he made sure they were never alone. One of the adults was always present in the room, as well. They would hold conversations with the other person in the room, but rarely with each other. It was a rather awkward silence that ensued. If the others noticed, it was not mentioned.

Finally, the day that Bella had anticipated and feared had arrived. It was her Wedding day…and in no way did she feel like a bride. If anything, she felt hollow, and utterly alone. _You chose this. You made the decision to be in a loveless marriage. This is for Nessie's sake. This is all for Nessie. Remember that…_

* * *

><p>AN Awww, poor Bella! Next up is the Wedding. Hope you all liked and as always, review and show the love!


	15. Chapter 15

Mail Order Bride

A/N WOWWIE! 17 reviews for the last chapter! That's the most I've gotten out of 1 chapter so far. That is totally awesome. You are all the best! So, here is part 1 of the Wedding day for all of you. I know, I said the wedding was this chapter, but some other things had to be covered first. Hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to review and show me the love!

Disclaimer: I really am lazy about this. Don't own anything but the storyline. Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with them!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

The morning of her wedding, Bella awoke with a vast fear of the unknown. When she had been a little girl, imagining her wedding day, this was certainly _not _how she had pictured it. Marrying a man, who had bluntly told her, that this would be a loveless, childless marriage. Her _husband to be _obviously still very much in love with his late wife, the mother of his daughter. The man who only a short, pair of weeks prior, had kissed her breathless in his parents Dining room, drawing forth feelings that had startled her in their intensity…

In short, Bella was _miserable. _

A light rapping began on the door. Sitting up in bed, Bella quietly called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Esme, dear. May I come in?"

Bella sighed. Esme had been such a wonderful distraction to Bella during all of this. She and Alice had both helped Bella pick out new dresses and other items. Edward had insisted that Bella buy a new wardrobe, at his expense. Bella had balked at first, not wanting to touch _any _of his money, for _any _reason. Esme had sat her down, and explained that not all the dresses she currently owned would be appropriate for Chicago's weather. Edward was simply looking out for her welfare. Bella had reluctantly accepted.

Then, the tug of war began. Alice couldn't seem to understand that Bella had very _simple _taste. She didn't like a lot of frills and flounces. Every time Bella had looked at a simply designed dress, Alice had cringed visibly and tried to steer her in the direction of something more _feminine. _This, in turn, caused Bella to shudder.

Finally, Bella had asked if Esme would be willing to accompany them, as well. Esme readily agreed, and Bella was finally able to buy the items that _she _wanted. To appease Alice, Bella also bought a couple of dresses that were more appropriate to a fancy party or outing. This made Alice extremely happy, and Bella realized that compromise was the best way to get through to Alice.

In the end, Bella had acquired several new dresses, as well as shoes and new undergarments. As an early wedding gift, Esme had bought her a beautiful nightgown. It was white, with sheer arms. Small blue ribbons surrounded the bust line. Bella thought it was the most beautiful nightgown she had ever owned.

Coming back to the present, Bella replied, "Yes, Esme. You can come in."

Esme glided into the room, closing the door behind her softly. Spying Bella still abed, she gasped quietly. "Oh! I'm so sorry, dear. Did I wake you?"

Bella couldn't help smiling at this wonderful woman. "No, you didn't. I was just…thinking."

"May I sit down? I would like to talk to you, if that's alright?" Esme asked, standing near the bed. At Bella's nodding ascent, Esme took a seat near Bella.

"Bella, sweetheart. I'm terribly sorry to ask this, but, may I inquire as to how old you were when you lost your mother?" Esme asked.

Bella thought it an odd question, but answered her regardless. "I was four when my mother passed away."

"And, you have no elder sisters, correct?"

"No, I have three brothers."

Esme's face took on a thoughtful expression. "So, you've never really had a strong, female influence in your life?"

Bella stared at Esme, wondering exactly where this conversation was heading. Esme stared at Bella, trying to figure out exactly how to say what she needed to say. Finally, Esme sighed and said, "Bella, I would like to talk to you about your wedding night."

Bella blushed. Should she tell her that there wouldn't be a _wedding night?_ How could she tell this wonderful woman her son had no intention of making her a _real wife. _Even though she had been the one to tell him the consummation of the marriage wasn't necessary, Bella had been hurt by how readily Edward had agreed to her terms. Half heartedly, she had hoped that Edward might someday grow to love her. When he agreed to the "business" marriage only, Bella had grudgingly accepted that hers would not be a loving, happy marriage.

Oh, she knew that Edward would never treat her badly. She also knew that, even though she hadn't given birth to her, she would, at least be a mother to little Nessie. Unfortunately, she also wanted to be Edward's wife, in _every _way.

For the hundredth time since coming to Chicago, Bella wondered if she was making the absolute, right choice. She had left home because she wanted a better life than she had been living. In actuality, even though she would be Edward's wife, her life wouldn't be much better than the one she had left behind. She would still be taking care of a home, and cooking and cleaning. She was basically exchanging one "prison" for another.

Bella finally realized that Esme was still talking to her. Having not been paying attention, she was shocked to see Esme looking at her.

"So, do you have any questions, dear? Anything you would like to ask me?" Esme said.

"Oh, uh…no. Thank you for explaining all of that. It helped a lot," Bella said, lying through her teeth. She hadn't heard one word that Esme had said to her. Not that it mattered much. It wasn't like she would ever get to _use _the knowledge that Esme had imparted on her. A distant part of her brain told her that Nessie would someday need that information though. Bella only hoped Esme would still be around when that time came. Bella knew _she'd _never be able to use _her _experience to help Nessie.

Getting up from the bed, Esme reached down and hugged Bella. "Welcome to the family, dear. I hope that you and Edward will be as happy in your lives together as Carlisle and myself have been." With those parting words, Esme opened the door and walked out.

Bella stifled a sob in her hand. How she hated deceiving a beautiful soul like Esme. The irony of the situation finally hit Bella. She would never have the kind of marriage that Esme had. She would never have the kind of marriage _any _woman had.

How would Edward explain it, when asked about children? Would he say that we were waiting for a better time? Would he say anything _at all? _Or, maybe he would say that _we_ were content with Nessie, and didn't want any more children. That thought broke Bella's heart even more. She would _never _have her own child. One she could nurture and love. One that was _hers. _

In that moment, Bella realized she had made the _wrong _choice. She _couldn't _marry Edward. She _couldn't _subject herself to a loveless marriage. The only reason she had agreed to stay, was because of Nessie. As much as she didn't want to hurt that sweet, innocent child, Bella knew that she couldn't go through with the marriage. She _needed _love.

She _needed _Edward to love her….

Without love, she knew she wouldn't survive a marriage to him.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Edward was pacing. The wedding was set to start in 2 hours. His mother and sister had been busy decorating the parlor, which was where the wedding would take place. Earlier, Esme had gone up to see how Bella was doing. Edward wanted to talk to Bella, as well. However, when he had tried, Alice had blocked his path, telling him it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. In a way, it was actually comical. Alice, the little pixie, blocking the path of Edward, who stood at least a foot and a half taller.<p>

When Esme finally came back downstairs, she had a worried expression on her face. Edward instantly went on alert. He hurried to her side.

"Mother? Is everything all right?" Edward asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"I just came from Bella's room. I shouldn't tell you this, but after I left her room, I heard her start crying. It broke my heart. I'm worried," Esme told her son.

"Worried? About what?"

"I didn't want to say anything, but, I heard you two talking that night. You know, the one where Nessie "interrupted" you. I heard about your "agreement." I know you have no plans to make her your _wife_," Esme said, stressing "wife."

Edward jerked his hands through his hair. _Fuck! _He hadn't realized his mother had eavesdropped. No wonder she kept looking at him and shaking her head slightly. It all made sense now.

"Mother, why are you telling me this?" Edward had to know.

"I went up to speak to Bella about her "wedding night." I wanted her to know what to expect. Edward, I know for a fact, she didn't hear a word I said. Her face held the same blank look, the _whole _time I was explaining things to her. One would think, that this was information that she would need, unless she knew she _never _would." Esme gave her son a hard stare.

"Mother, come on. I don't even know her that well. You can't expect me to…" Edward started, but was interrupted by Esme.

"You _know _her well enough to "play games" with her in my Dining room. I'm neither stupid, nor that old. I know _exactly _what was going on in there. What I want to know is, are you going to make her your wife, _in every way, or are you going to lead her on, and ultimately break her heart?"_

"How can I break her heart? We just met."

Esme shook her head, amazed at her son's utter stupidity. Bella was already falling in love with Edward, and unless she missed her guess, Edward was having similar feelings toward Bella. She also knew how stubborn her son could be. He would hide behind "his love for Tanya" for the rest of his life, if it were up to him.

Esme had always liked her daughter-in-law, no question there. It had broken her heart when Tanya had gotten sick and passed away, leaving Edward and Nessie alone. She had hoped that someday, Edward would find someone to love again. She was very certain that person was Bella.

Now, to convince her son…..

* * *

><p><em>AN I know, I know. I'm evil and mean. Will they or won't they? Does she stay or go? So many questions. I promise, the next chapter will answer them all. Review, please! They make me happy!_


	16. Chapter 16

Mail Order Bride

A/N _19 reviews so far_! Holy Cow! I am flabbergasted. The response from the last chapter was so overwhelming, that I knew I couldn't leave you all hanging. Please enjoy this chapter. I know a lot of you are going to be very happy after reading this. Show the love and Review!

Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews. I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story as much as they are. It is a wonderful feeling knowing I am touching so many people with this. The author alerts, story alerts and reviews make my day!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

For the second time that morning, there was a knock on Bella's door. She looked up from her task, a nightgown in hand. "Just a moment," she called. Shoving everything under the bed, she hurriedly slipped into a robe. "Come in."

When the door opened, Bella was shocked to see Edward standing there. _He _was the last person she had expected to see. Edward was shocked to see that Bella hadn't even started getting ready yet. If anything, she looked like she was doing something _other _than getting ready.

"Can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

Bella knew that now was the time to say what she needed to say. "Edward, I…"

"What are you doing?" Edward said, a note of panic in his voice. He had glanced down at the floor, and seen the suitcase sticking out slightly from under the bed. _She was running away…_

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I can't marry you. If your offer still stands, I would gladly accept the money for a train ticket back home. As soon as I got there, I would have my father wire you the money back. So, I wouldn't be indebted to you for anything else. All the clothes you purchased for me are still in the closet. I couldn't, in good faith, take them with me. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"Wait, wait….slow down. Now, you _don't _want to marry me?" Edward asked, trying to keep up. After his talk with Esme, he had decided to come up and talk to Bella, Alice be damned. It was obvious that by him avoiding her, Bella now thought that she was unwanted. This _wasn't_ how he thought the talk would go.

"I realized I _can't _marry you. I can't deceive everyone. They all think we will be this happy couple. We both know that will be a lie. _We_ will never be happy. _You _will always love your wife, and _I _don't honestly know if I can live with that. I thought I could be happy without love. I know now, that I can't. I _can't!_" Bella cried, tears starting to stream down her face. Edward did what seemed the most natural thing to do. He pulled her into his arms, and let her cry into his chest.

Edward thought about what she had just said to him. _Could he ever love her? _He knew that right now, in this instant, her tears were cutting into him, like a knife. He knew he would do anything to make her tears stop. Did that mean that he was already falling in love with her?

Realizing he had to do something, Edward lifted her tear streaked face. He ran his fingers over her wet cheeks. Her brown eyes were huge and searching. His own green eyes were wide. As if pulled by magnets, their lips met, softly and swiftly. After a moment, Edward pulled back, searching her face.

"I'm not going to apologize this time," Edward said simply. And, he wouldn't. The last weeks had been torture for him. He was tired of fighting it. He _was_ attracted to Bella. He _wanted _to make her his wife, in _every way. _He knew he didn't love her, but he also knew it wouldn't be hard to, someday.

Bella searched his face, seeing the sincerity there. "I don't want you too," she answered quietly.

"Bella, I don't love you now. You know this. But, I could someday. Can you be patient with me? Can you give me the time I need to grieve for my… for Tanya? Then, we could have the marriage that you deserve," Edward implored.

"So, you don't want to get married, either?" Bella asked, curious.

"No, I do! Honestly, I do want to marry you. But, right now though, this is for Ness. I want her to have a mother. I can't give you what you need, _right now, _but someday, I will be able to. Can you believe that?"

Bella wanted to believe. Oh, how badly she wanted to believe him. "Would we, at least, have some affection between us? I mean, we don't need to consummate the marriage _right now, _but, someday?"

Edward smiled at her innocence. "Yes, my Bella. We can have affection. I find the harder I try to stay away, the more I want to be near you," he told her, kissing her nose lightly. Bella was shocked by his admission.

Bella sighed. _Please let this be real. Don't let it be a dream…._

"Now, young lady. I believe we have a wedding to attend," Edward teased. The next thing he knew, he was being pushed out the door, and having it slammed in his face. "I'll see you at the altar."

Through the door, he heard her giggle. "I'll be the one wearing white."

Edward smiled and headed back downstairs. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…._

* * *

><p>As the minister and Edward stood quietly waiting, Bella stood in the hallway, Emmett by her side. In lieu of their father, Bella had asked Emmett to give her away. He had graciously accepted.<p>

"Bella, you look beautiful," Emmett told her, his voice calm and quiet, for once. He looked his little sister up and down. Alice had done a fantastic job with her dress. They had both _finally _agreed on a style that suited Bella's need for simplicity, and Alice's need for flair.

Bella blushed. After this morning, Bella was still surprised to see herself standing here. She had been sure that she would be heading back home by now. Edward didn't love her now, but, he had told her someday he could. Bella held on to that hope tightly. _Please, let it happen. _

Nessie stood in front of her, having demanded the right to be a flower girl. Bella had chuckled and allowed it, thankful that Nessie was a readily accepting child. She knew she and Nessie would get along fine. Alice stood to her left, her sole bridesmaid. When Bella had asked her, Alice had squealed and jumped up and down. In short order, Alice had produced dresses for herself and Nessie, causing Bella to believe she had walked into a trap, so to speak. However, it was a happy trap. One that she would gladly repeat.

A hush suddenly fell. Alice smiled and made her way forward. A few beats later, Nessie grinned and followed her. Bella stood, taking deep breathes. Emmett squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

"Are you absolutely ready for this? You can still change your mind," Emmett asked her, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, I'm ready. I know he doesn't love me, but, someday he will. I can be patient until then," Bella answered honestly.

It was now their turn. Emmett threaded Bella's hand through the crook of his elbow. Slowly, they made their way forward. Edward turned to look as they appeared in the doorway…..and stared at the vision before him.

Bella had on a floor length gown, with long, sheer sleeves. It was pleated in the front and gathered slightly at the waist. Her hair was piled on the back of her head, loose tendrils falling upon her neck. Upon her head, was a beautiful veil. It trailed down, past her shoulders, looking like a cascading waterfall. Edward was struck speechless by her beauty.

Edward had on a simple suit, with a dark tie. His hair was still bronze, but he had made the effort to tame it down. The smile on his face gladdened Bella, and she moved forward quicker. Emmett chuckled softly, remembering his own wedding day. He knew then, that his sister would do alright. She would be taken care of. She would be loved.

If she wasn't, he would hunt down Edward Cullen and personally kill him.

Stopping in front of the minister, Bella smiled up at Edward, and he melted. He never realized how beautiful her smile was before. The minister told everyone to be seated, and began to speak. He spoke of love and commitment, duty and honor. He spoke of two souls who, although they were practically strangers, were joining into a lifelong commitment, and should not enter into it lightly. Then, came the vows.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as my husband. I will love and honor him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, all the days of our lives. I enter into this union willingly, and without reserve. By these vows, I so swear my love and fealty."

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan as my wife. I will love and honor her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, all the days of our lives. I enter into this union willingly, and without reserve. By these vows, I so swear my love and fealty."

The minister smiled and asked for the ring. From his pocket, Edward withdrew a simple gold band. He placed it on her finger and held her hands, smiling broadly.

"The giving and receiving of the ring is a sacred act. It shows the world that Isabella, the receiver, and Edward, the giver, have joined together in the Holy sanction of Marriage. What God has put together, may no man tear asunder. It is now my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may now kiss your bride."

Edward leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own. He kissed her briefly, but meaningfully. Applause sounded, and Bella and Edward faced their families for the first time together as husband and wife. Esme was weeping into a handkerchief, Carlisle rubbing her shoulders. Alice and Jasper held hands and smiled warmly. Nessie and Jackson were standing by Esme, Nessie waving and smiling. Emmett and Rosalie had huge smiles as well.

Bella and Edward smiled and just because he could, Edward kissed Bella again. She returned the kiss and smiled against his lips.

_I think this will all work out in the end. I really, really do. _

* * *

><p><em>AN AWWW. Who else wanted to cry during this chapter? I hope everyone enjoyed this. Review and show me how much you love me!_


	17. Chapter 17

Mail Order Bride

A/N WOW! 29,535 Views Total of this story so far, 227 Followers, 130 Favorites and 170 reviews (25 Reviews so far for the last chapter!) Wow, I guess you all liked it, huh? (wink wink) Well, lets continue, shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

As Edward danced Bella around the room, she struggled to stay upright. Bella was not the best dancer in the world. Edward, however, was flawless. He dipped and twirled her, making her head spin. Bella didn't complain, however. Just being in Edward's arms felt like heaven.

"So, wife," Edward said, his voice teasing, "Was the ceremony to your liking?"

Bella glanced up at him, noting the humor. "It was beautiful, but…." Bella stumbled, not wanting to ruin this moment. Edward guessed, however.

"I meant what I said. The vows I spoke were true," he told her quietly.

"Not the part about loving me," Bella whispered.

"Someday, sweet Bella. Someday, I promise," Edward told her, truth radiating off of him.

Bella opened her mouth to say something else, but suddenly they heard, "May I dance with the lovely bride now?"

Edward smiled and handed Bella over to Carlisle. He took her hand and they began to dance. "My dear, may I say how beautiful you look in that gown? Alice has always had an eye for style. I think she did a marvelous job."

"Thank you, Carlisle. Yes, Alice and I reached an agreement. She is very happy I finally gave her more leeway."

Carlisle chuckled. He knew his daughter all to well. "Well, now I may say this officially. Welcome to the family, daughter. I hope the two of you are very happy together."

Bella blushed. "Thank you. I hope so too."

Before the night was over, Bella had danced with Emmett twice, Jasper once, once more with Carlisle, and Edward had claimed her several times as well. Little Nessie even asked shyly if she could dance with Bella. Bella had picked her up carefully and swayed for a spell. Nessie seemed quite content. Bella smiled at this simple pleasure, realizing just how precious Nessie was.

Finally, it was time to leave. As it was their wedding night, Nessie would be staying with her grandparents for the next few days. Collecting their gifts, Edward surprised Bella by hiring a private car to take them home. Bella had yet to see the place that would become her new home. Edward had wanted to surprise her.

As they pulled up to the front, Bella stared at the house in front of her. Though not overtly large, Edward's home was still an impressive size. It was two stories high, with a large porch on the front. Large bay windows were on both sides of the porch. It was a dark brown in color, with white shutters.

Bella thought it was a beautiful home, and was proud that she would be living in it. Edward paid the driver and they made their way to the front door. Edward unlocked it, and carried the packages inside. Bella stood on the stoop, unsure. _Is he going to carry me across the threshold? _

Edward placed the packages on the table and turned. Bella stood in the doorway, uncertainty marking her features. _The threshold! Of course. How stupid of me. _He walked toward Bella. Before she could blink, he had lifted her into his arms and carried her across.

Setting her gently on the floor, Edward gave a low bow. "Welcome to your new home. I do so hope it is to your liking."

Bella looked around her, in total awe. The Living room, where they were currently standing, had a very homey feel to it. A long couch graced the middle of the room, and flanking it were two wingback chairs. A small collection of Nessie's toys were piled into a corner. In front of the couch, was a low table. To her left, Bella saw a door that she assumed lead to the Kitchen. To her right, she saw a set of stairs, undoubtedly leading to the bedrooms. Bella swallowed thickly.

Edward noted where her eyes had strayed. Clearing his throat, he asked her, "Would you like to see your room?"

Bella heard the words, but their meaning alluded her for a moment. Then, it hit her. _Of course, we're to have separate bedrooms. I told him we didn't need to consummate the marriage. Why would we share a bedroom? _Still, it hurt more than she thought it would, not sharing his bedroom with him. Belatedly, she realized he was waiting for her answer.

"Yes, thank you. I'd love to see my new room," Bella said, as cheerfully as she was able to. Edward nodded and, grabbing her bags, they made their way up the stairs. Bella saw that the upstairs included a long hallway, with several doors, all of which were currently closed. Edward stopped in front of the second door on the right. Opening the door, he stepped aside so that Bella could enter. She did, and immediately, she felt tears well in her eyes. _It was beautiful!_

The large 4 post bed dominated the middle of the room. It had a gauzy, white material wrapped around the posts at the top. A beautiful matching set of drawers sat to the immediate left of the bed. A large armoire dominated the opposite wall. The walls were a beautiful shade of blue. How had he known she loved blue? Across from the bed, a pretty little dressing table sat. Bella was not vain by any means, but she knew she would find great enjoyment sitting before that dressing table each morning, making herself beautiful for Edward.

Spinning around, she faced Edward and her face lit up. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Edward was pleased that she liked the room so much. So he was temporarily taken aback, when he caught the sight of tears in her eyes. "Then, why are you crying?" he asked gently.

Bella gave a watery laugh. "They are happy tears, I promise." Stepping closer, Bella leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Edward. The room is truly beautiful."

* * *

><p>Edward stared down at his new bride. Emotions that he thought long buried stormed to life. Pulling her gently into him, Edward kissed Bella lightly on the lips. When she didn't protest, he deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup her face. She sighed, and Edward used that moment to sweep her mouth with his tongue. One of his hands slipped down to her breast. He squeezed, ever so gently, causing Bella to lean into him more. Fire suddenly consumed him. Quickly, confidently, his fingers began undoing the buttons on her dress.<p>

Bella was in a daze. _Would they consummate their marriage, after all? _She blindly reached for his jacket, pulling it from his shoulders. He shrugged out of it, and it fell into a heap on the floor. Her dress soon followed. Edward's breath hitched. _My God, she is beautiful…._

Bella's fingers slowly worked the buttons on his shirt loose. He kissed and caressed her shoulder, wanting to go slow, so as not to scare her. He pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands played up and down his chest. Walking them backwards, he gently pushed her back onto the bed. She stared up at him, her lips red and swollen from his kisses, clad only in her camisole and panties. His erection strained against his fly. Quickly, he shed his pants, standing before Bella in only his underwear. Bella's eyes widened at the visible proof of his desire.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, but needing to know, Bella hesitantly asked, "Edward? Are we consummating this marriage after all?"

Edward warred with himself. He wanted her. God, how he wanted her. He knew she would offer no resistance. However, a small part of his brain reminded him of their deal.

Edward stared at Bella for so long, she began to get antsy. _I broke the spell. I shouldn't have said a word._ Looking up at Edward, frozen by the side of the bed, Bella realized that she had definitely ruined the moment between them. She rolled to her side, curling into a ball, silent tears starting to track down her face. _I'm an idiot. Utterly stupid. Why would he ever want someone like me? _

Bella felt the bed dip behind her. Edward wrapped himself around her, his face nuzzling into her neck. "Bella? Turn around, please?" Edward asked, needing to see her face. Slowly, she turned and faced him. His eyes took in her tear stained face. Gently, he licked the tracks of her tears. Bella stared at him, shocked that he would do that.

Kissing her gently, he caressed her soft skin, until she was once again pliant in his arms. Gently, he removed her camisole, and feasted on the sight of her young, supple breasts, her nipples pink and firm. Gently, Edward pulled a nipple into his mouth, lapping at it like a kitten lapped at milk. Bella's hands found his hair, and she pulled gently, the sensation of his mouth on her breast, making her more needy than before. His other hand made its way down to her panties, feeling the heat emanating from them. Quickly, he pulled them loose, so that Bella was completely nude in front of him.

_She is a goddess. A goddess sent to Earth to torture and torment me. _His mouth left her breast, and Bella whimpered. But, Edward wasn't done yet. He kissed his way down her stomach, and between her thighs. His mouth settled there and Bella was suddenly unsure what was happening. She was about to ask him what he was doing, when she felt something warm and wet lick her….._down there. _

Bella's breathing stopped. Looking down, she saw Edward's eyes watching her. Slowly, he sat up enough to say, "Do you want me to stop?" Bella could only shake her head, not wanting anything to ruin this moment. Edward settled between her legs again, and she felt that wetness again. Bella moaned loudly.

Edward licked and sucked at her woman's entrance, drinking in the moans and sighs she was making. Gradually, he picked up speed, and she began to thrash under him. Adding a finger, he gently thrust that inside of her, still licking her entrance. Bella nearly shot of the bed. "EDWARD!" she cried.

He knew she was close to an orgasm. A few more laps and she was sobbing loudly, the feelings too great for her to control. Suddenly, she shattered, screaming his name loudly. A few seconds later, Edward grunted, his orgasm overtaking him as well. Belatedly, he realized he had not removed his underwear.

Bella panted loudly, her world slowly righting itself again. Edward pulled himself up next to her. Neither could really believe that had just happened.

A few moments passed. Finally, Edward propped himself up on an elbow. "You are truly beautiful, my Bella. Thank you for trusting me."

Bella blushed. She didn't know exactly what he had just done, but she knew that she had liked it. _A lot. _Instead of answering, Bella snuggled into her new husband. Moments passed, and Edward could tell by her even breathing that she had fallen asleep. Quietly, he slipped out of bed. After placing a light blanket over her, Edward collected his clothes and quietly exited the room. Going to his room, across the hall from Bella's, he stripped off his underwear, and cleaned himself off. Flopping back on the bed, completely nude, he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts pensive.

_Already, Bella was working her way into his heart. And, it scared the hell out of him._

* * *

><p><em>AN YAY! Did everyone like that? Did everyone LOVE that? Review and show me the love, people! You know how to do it!_


	18. Chapter 18

Mail Order Bride

A/N Here it is people! The morning after. Hope everyone likes it. Thanks for all the reviews and favs. You're all awesome! Review and show the love!

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bella opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. <em>Where am I? <em>Then, the memories from yesterday came to the front of her brain. _I'm Edward's wife now. This is my bedroom, and…._

Bella blushed, recalling what had transpired after they had returned here. _Edward's eyes were like emeralds, sparkling and bright. His hands, fire wherever they touched. His lips and his mouth…._Bella blushed harder. Glancing down, she realized that she was covered with a blanket. And she was also covered by a large, male hand. Turning slightly, Bella saw that Edward was in the bed with her, his body wrapped possessively around hers. Her eyes traveled up his chest, past his neck….

And up to his open eyes. Bella blinked, sure that she was imagining what she saw in them.

Edward stared at Bella, his arm wrapped around her waist. After leaving her room, he had tossed and turned for hours. Finally, in the wee hours before dawn, he had gotten up, and quietly slipped back into Bella's room. She had still been curled up under the blanket, a gentle smile on her lips. Edward had walked to the bed, and slipped under the blanket with her. Immediately, she had turned over and snuggled into his warmth. Edward had wrapped his arms around her, finally content, but not understanding why. Finally, he had slept.

At the first sign of her stirring, a few hours later, Edward had opened his eyes, waiting for her to orient herself. When she had realized that Edward was behind her, she had stiffed slightly, before turning toward him in the bed. Now, they watched each other.

"Good Morning, wife. Did you sleep well?" Edward asked, as he picked up a strand of her hair and began twirling it through his fingers.

Bella stretched, drawing his eyes to the curve of her neck. "Ummm, good morning. Yes, I slept very well, thank you." Bella was confused. _Was this normal? This all sounds so…formal…._

"You look beautiful in the morning, my Bella."

Bella pinkened, knowing he was a terrible liar. Her hair was always a snarly mess if she didn't plait it the night before. She knew her hair must look atrocious. Then, she suddenly remembered her naked state. She pulled the blanket higher. Edward chuckled.

"You don't need to hide from me, my Bella. I saw everything last night, remember?" he teased gently. She _did _remember, and that was why she was embarrassed now. _Had he liked how she had looked?_

As if he could sense her thoughts, Edward pulled Bella closer to him. "You have a beautiful body, and I'm so happy that you shared it with me."

Bella didn't know how to respond. Instead, she settled against him tighter. Then, she scrunched her eyebrows together and pulled back slightly. _Something was poking her! _Her face flamed when she realized that Edward was "awake" in other areas, as well.

Edward realized why Bella was blushing. Taking her hand gently in his, he guided her small hand to his erection. Bella gasped when her hand made contact with him. She tried to pull away, But Edward held tight.

"This is common for a man to experience first thing in the morning," he explained to her.

"Do…does it hurt?" Bella asked, unsure of herself.

"No, not the way that you think. Would you like to "explore?" Edward asked gently. _Please, please say "yes"._

Unconsciously, Bella's fingers curled around his erection. Edward hissed at the contact. Bella pulled back, alarmed. Edward shook his head. "No, no. It's okay. Really. You didn't hurt me." Taking her hand again, he wrapped her delicate fingers around his erection again. Bella thought it felt like velvet and steel, wrapped into one. She moved her hand, causing Edward to hiss again. This time, Bella didn't pull away. Slowly, she ran her hand up and down the length of him. Edward moaned, and Bella looked at his face.

His eyes were closed, and he was gnawing on his lips. His hands gripped the bed lightly. Bella grew more confident. Her strokes became more sure, and she watched in fascination as liquid leaked from his tip. Bella ran her finger over the liquid, causing Edward to jerk upward.

Enthralled, Bella repeated the motion, and Edward jerked again, his hands tightening on the bed. Guided by her instincts, Bella continued to move her hand up and down, faster and faster. Edward moaned and panted, intelligent thought alluding him. _Fuck! __She's a natural…._

Edward almost lost it when he felt Bella's mouth encircle the head of his dick. "Bella….wait….."

She stopped, surprised. He had done this to her last night, she was sure of it. Did he not want her to do the same? Bella stared at Edward, now thinking he hadn't liked it. She began to back away from him, shame marking her face.

Edward grabbed her and dragged her to him again. He rained kisses on her face. "Bella, baby….you don't have to do that. I would never ask you to…"

"You didn't like it, did you?" Bella asked, her voice small.

"Bella, I _did _like it. Truly, I did." _Too much…._ "I just….don't want you to do that, right now. I want you to be comfortable, that's all."

Her hand slipped to his cock again. "I'm comfortable with this…."

Edward sighed as her hand encircled him again. "So am I, baby. So am I…"

Bella gained back the rhythm she had lost before. Soon, Edward was moaning, her name falling from his lips. Edward felt like he had stepped into Heaven….or maybe, Hell. Either way, it felt _soooooooo good. _Bella pumping his cock felt like a dream come true. Her dainty hand pulling and tugging made his stomach tighten and roll. _Sweet Jesus..!_

Soon, he felt the tell tale sign of his orgasm coming. Before he could warn her, his warm fluids spurted from his tip, coating her hand and fingers. Bella pulled back, staring at her hand, fascinated.

Edward laid on the bed, panting. Several moments passed before he could move again. Getting off the bed, he moved to the dresser. Grabbing a cloth, he soaked it with water and approached the bed again. Gently, he took Bella's hand, and wiped the cloth over it, washing away his essence from her fingers.

Bella surprised him, by taking the cloth and cleaning him off. His Bella was just full of surprises.

"That was….for that being…you are a natural, my Bella. Truly, you are." Edward stuttered out, finding it difficult to put his thoughts to words.

Laying back down on the bed, Edward pulled Bella to him again. Rolling her onto her back, Edward asked, "Would you like me to reciprocate?"

Bella looked at him shyly. Her body felt like it was on fire, and she knew Edward was the only one who could put it out. Gathering her courage, she said….

"Yes…."

* * *

><p>AN HELLO, PEOPLE! How was THAT for a morning after? Review and tell me what you thought of it, please! BTW, my birthday is tomorrow (July 26th) so make me happy on my birthday and give me some more awesome reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Mail Order Bride

A/N Hey all! I had originally planned to have this story wrapped up in 30 chapters. Not sure if that is still gonna happen. May be a little longer or shorter. Not sure yet. I am skipping the story ahead a little bit, so please don't get mad. As always, review and show the love!

Disclaimer: Lazy me again. Don't own it, just play with it;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

The first month flew by. Each night, Bella would fall asleep alone. Each morning, she would awaken to Edward's warmth behind her. When she finally asked him about it, Edward told her that he has nightmares and her presence calms him. He also told her that she talks in her sleep. Bella was horrified.

"What do I say?" she got the nerve up to ask him one day.

Edward smiled and pulled her close. "You miss your mother and your family. You say my name, _a lot."_

"Oh, God!" Bella flushed, her humiliation complete.

"Oh, my Bella. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Believe me, I dream about you, as well," Edward revealed. Bella stared at him in surprise. That was something she hadn't been expecting to hear. Edward also seemed vaguely surprised that he had revealed that to her.

Bella's relationship with Nessie was growing everyday. Edward watched a bond grow between the two. Bella was warm and caring, giving her all to helping Nessie in her struggles. Nessie, in turn, gave Bella a steady feeling of compassion and love. For Nessie had quickly grown attached to her new stepmother. It was common to see Bella and Nessie in the Kitchen, Bella teaching Nessie all the secrets of the Kitchen. She taught her how to make pies and cookies, cakes and candies. Edward was always first in line to sample the goodies.

Emmett and Rosalie had found a little townhouse not to far from Edward's home. Bella had been mildly surprised when Emmett announced his intentions to stay in Chicago. Bella had assumed that Emmett and his family would return to Seattle after her marriage. Emmett told her that she needed some family close by. Edward had been grateful for Emmett's thoughtfulness.

They still shared intimacies, but had yet to consummate the marriage. Edward felt that they still weren't ready. In actuality, _he _wasn't ready. To him, oral and fingering was one thing. He still mildly felt like he was betraying his wife's memory. Edward tried so hard not to feel that way, but his feelings were still too strong for Tanya. His feelings for _Bella,_ however, were just as complicated.

Edward loved having Bella around. He loved her humor and her way with Nessie. He loved how she could just walk into a room, and his day suddenly brightened. He loved how open and honest and caring she was. Edward loved how quickly she responded to his overtures. She was also a very quick study.

One day, Edward had accidentally walked in on Bella in her bath. Instead of screaming and ducking under the water, Bella had stood up, the water cascading down her body. Edward's clothing had promptly hit the floor, and he had taken her into his arms. By the time they were done, most of the water had splashed onto the floor.

Life was good.

* * *

><p>On a bright morning, Edward, Bella and Nessie were strolling. Edward was giving Bella a tour of the city. Nessie ran ahead of them, an ice cream in her hand.<p>

"Nessie, hurry and eat that before it melts," Bella told her. Nessie just smiled and ran toward the General Store.

"Bella? I need to stop in here for a few moments. Could you keep an eye on Ness?" Edward asked her, stopping in front of a tall building. Bella looked surprised, but held her tongue.

"Of course. Take your time. I want to see what the General Store has to offer anyway."

Edward kissed her cheek. "Thank you, my Bella. I'll try not to be gone too long." With that, Edward made his way up the steps to the front door. Rapping sharply, he was admitted inside a moment later. Bella shook her head. _Men…._

Walking into the General Store, Bella was greeted by the sight of Nessie in tears, and her ice cream currently gracing the front of a respectable looking gentleman. Bella hurried forward quickly.

"Ness? What happened dear? Are you all right?" she asked, bending down to look Nessie in the eye.

"Yes…._sob_….I'm alright. _sob…._ I ran into that man…._sob…._and spilled my ice cream….._wail!_"

Bella looked up at the gentleman in question. "I am so terribly sorry, sir. I would like to pay for the damage to your clothing."

The gentleman smiled warmly. "No, that won't be necessary. Your daughter was simply excited and wasn't paying attention. If I had such a _delectable _treat, I wouldn't notice things around myself, either."

"Sir, you are much too gracious. Please, allow me to pay for the cleaning of your garments."

The man sighed. "If you feel it _completely _necessary, then I will allow it as a courtesy. However, I would ask that you allow me to know your name. I can't very well have you paying for the cleaning without knowing your name."

Bella giggled. "Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Bella. Bella Cullen."

The man's eyebrow rose. "Cullen. As in Edward Cullen?"

"Yes. He is my husband," Bella answered, slightly confused now. Did this man know Edward?

"Your _husband?_ Well, my dear Bella. This conversation just got much more interesting."

Bella was now completely confused. "May I ask your name, sir?"

"Ahh, forgive me. My name is Hunterson. James Hunterson."

* * *

><p>AN Hey! Sorry this is a little short. I hurt my back last week, so sitting at the computer for long periods of time hurts. But, rest assured, I am healing. Hope to get the next chapter out soon. Any guesses as to where Edward went? The next chapter is going to get _very interesting. As always, review and show the love!_


	20. Chapter 20

Mail Order Bride

A/N Hey everyone! Wow! Some of you guessed correctly about both Edward and James. We'll get to what Edward was up to in the next chapter, but for now, here is the newest chapter for you. Enjoy and as always, Review and show me the love!

Disclaimer: Don't own, just play with these characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"_Ahh, forgive me. My name is Hunterson. James Hunterson."_

James looked over the luscious curves of the newest Mrs. _Cullen. _Even thinking the name made James angry. _Damn the man for getting this beautiful creature as his wife! How did he manage that? _James knew that Edward was still deeply grieving his _precious_ first wife, Tanya. _She should have been mine!_ All these years later, James still held anger at Edward for taking away the woman he loved.

Bella began fidgeting uncomfortably under Mr. Hunterson's hot gaze. Her skin began to crawl. Bella felt as though he were suddenly undressing her with his eyes. _Edward, please hurry!_

"So, Mrs. Cullen? How did you and Edward meet? I know you are not from around here. I would remember a beautiful creature such as yourself," James said, trying to draw her out.

Bella blanched. _What do I tell him? _She and Edward had never discussed what to tell others about their marriage. Something told her not to give too much information to this man. Finally, she squared her shoulders and said, "It's too long of a story for a simple sentence."

_Clever, very clever! _James was impressed with this enticing woman standing before him. _She's a smart one. _He laughed out loud. "Ahh, yes. They always are, are they not? Perhaps I should tell you the story of how _I _met your _husband_ years ago."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hunterson, but my daughter and I really must be going. Perhaps some other time?" Bella said, pulling Nessie slowly backwards. Nessie moved without argument, for which Bella was extremely glad.

"Wait, Mrs. Cullen. Allow me to at least replace your little girl's ice cream," James said smoothly. He could see that Bella was panicking and wanted to keep her longer. His hope was that Edward would come in, looking for his wife and daughter. Oh, how he wanted to see Edward's face.

"No, thank you. That won't be necessary. Good day, Mr. Hunterson," Bella said quickly, heading for the door. She had just walked through it, when she collided with Edward, who was just coming in himself. He reached out to steady her.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked. Bella was shaking and her face was pale. She nodded jerkily, and took several deep breaths. "You look like something has frightened you. What is it?" he said, as he swept the room with his eyes.

"I ran into a man and spilled my ice cream on him. He was talking to Bella. Daddy, he scared me," Nessie told her father. Edward looked at Bella with concern. She nodded her head, telling him that is what happened.

"Who was he? Did this man give a name?" Edward demanded. Bella paled even more. From what little James had revealed, he and Edward had a history. Bella was guessing a bad one.

"No. No, he didn't." Bella lied. She looked at Nessie, willing her not to tell on her. Nessie reached for Edward's hand, pulling him back out the door. Edward sighed, but followed his child out. Bella hurried behind the pair.

None of them saw James hiding in the shadows, watching them. His lip curled into a sneer and he chuckled evilly.

_I have just found the perfect revenge, Cullen. And I will make you suffer…._

* * *

><p>A few days later, Bella and Nessie were invited over to Emmett's home for a play date. Nessie jumped up and down excitedly. She hadn't seen Jackson in over a week. Bella had jokingly told Edward one day that Nessie had a crush on Jackson. He had spit and sputtered, saying that his daughter was far too young to be developing feelings of that sort for any boy. Bella had shook her head, knowing arguing would be pointless.<p>

Bella and Nessie stood on the porch, waiting. Rosalie opened the door, saying, "You don't need to ring the bell. You're family."

Nessie raced ahead, searching for Jackson. Bella could scarcely believe this was the same child she had met the month before. Nessie was already more outgoing and eager. Rosalie and Bella chuckled, and headed for the Parlor. Once they were seated, they faced each other.

"So, Bella. Is married life what you expected it to be?" Rosalie asked.

"Honestly, no. I didn't realize… I wanted…." Bella tried and failed to put her thoughts to words. Rosalie stared at her, concern written on her face. She placed a hand on Bella's knee.

"What is it? What's troubling you?" Rosalie asked.

"I still don't really feel like a wife. Edward and I, we… he keeps things from me. He has disappeared every week since we've married. He is gone for a couple hours and when he returns, he won't tell me where he has gone. I feel like he doesn't trust me."

"Has he given you any reason to… make you worry?"

"I don't know. I try not to, but Edward doesn't tell me other things either. Sometimes I feel less like a wife, and more like a housekeeper. Like I'm on a "need to know" basis."

Rosalie cocked her head to one side. "Are you and Edward…intimate?" she asked softly. Bella blushed, and looked away.

"In a way. We…ah…haven't yet…" Bella stumbled over her words. Rosalie understood what she was trying to say though. She exhaled sharply.

"You mean, he hasn't really made you his wife yet?" she questioned softly. Bella stared at her hands, humiliated that Rosalie guessed her secret. Rosalie took Bella's hands in her own. "Sweetie, are you in love with him?"

Bella dropped her chin, hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes. She nodded her head jerkily. "I couldn't help it. I haven't said anything to him, though."

Rosalie was confused. "Why ever not?"

"Because…he's in love with his wife," Bella said quietly. Rosalie visibly bristled at this.

"_You're_ his wife!" she stated angrily. Bella shook her head sadly. _Only in name. Never in his heart._

"It's all right, Rosalie. I knew what I was getting into when we married. I knew that he still loved…Tanya," Bella told her, trying not to sound bitter. "I can't let my feelings interfere."

"Interfere!? If you love your husband, you need to tell him! He obviously doesn't see how hurt and upset you are about everything. You _need _to talk to Edward, today!" Rosalie was now livid.

"Please, can we just talk about something else? I can't tell him what I told you. It would just make him feel guilty. And, I don't want that to happen."

"You know, when I first met your brother, he called me "his angel" and told me that he would marry me one day. I laughed in his face and told him he was crazy. You know what he said? He said, "I am crazy. Crazy over you." Two months later, I married him."

"Why are you telling me this, Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"Because, Bella. That is the kind of man that you deserve. A man who loves you with his whole heart. Not someone who can't let go of a memory."

Bella started sobbing. Rosalie put her arms around her, letting Bella cry into her shoulder. She patted her back, and told her, "Let it out. Let all the frustration out."

After a few moments, Bella pulled back and scrubbed at her eyes. "It makes me wonder who the bigger fool is."

Rosalie chuckled. "He is. Because he can't see the wonderful woman that is right in front of his eyes. And, until he does, he doesn't truly deserve you."

"You're right, Rosalie. But, how can I make the pain go away until then?"

"Be Nessie's mother. That little girl loves you. Be there for her."

_Because, she's the reason I came in the first place. _

* * *

><p>After Bella and Nessie arrived home, Bella was surprised to see Edward waiting for them. He was smiling broadly.<p>

"We have been invited to a party tonight. I want you to find a beautiful dress and put it on," Edward told Bella without preamble.

"What about Nessie?"

"My parents are taking her for the night."

"Alright. Where is the party?"

"At the home of a very dear friend of mine. We have known each other since we were children."

"What is his name?" Bella asked, intrigued.

"_Her _name is Kate. Now hurry and get dressed. The party starts in two hours."

Bella felt unease settle in her stomach. Something was going to happen tonight. Something bad….

* * *

><p>AN Poor Bella. She really is keeping her feelings bottled up. Next chapter is going to be the party and an interesting show down. Hope everyone liked the chapter. Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Mail Order Bride

A/N Holy Cow, you people are smart! Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Again, not my characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Bella stood outside of the same building she had seen Edward enter just days ago. Glancing to her side, she saw Edward smile at her. Bella smiled slightly, and braced herself as the door opened.

"Edward! Darling, how wonderful to see you!" a taller, blonde woman practically purred. She draped herself around Edward, causing Bella's eyes to widen in shock. This woman was nearly as tall as Edward! Edward chuckled and stepped back from her embrace. His arm wrapped around Bella.

"Bella, this bundle of energy is Kate Denali. Kate, this is Bella, my wife," Edward said, making the introductions. Kate stepped forward and hugged Bella tightly. Bella froze, not expecting that.

"Bella means "beautiful" in French. Did you know that, _ma cheri?" _Kate said, directing her question to Edward.

"Yes, I was aware of that. She is aptly named at least," Edward responded with a chuckle. Kate looked at him closely. _So, he has fallen in love with her. And, I'd bet he doesn't even realize it. _

"Come in, darling children. The party is swinging, and the music is lively. Come, come!"Kate said, grabbing them both. Once they were inside, the butler took their coats. Bella nervously brushed her dress down. She had chosen to wear a slightly low cut blue dress. Edward's eyes had almost popped out of his head when she came down the stairs wearing it. His mouth had watered seeing her cleavage exposed.

Kate now looked at that same dress. "My darling, you look _exquisite!_ That is such a lovely color on you. My goodness, I imagine Edward here must beat the men off of you with a stick," Kate gushed.

Bella blushed and looked down. Beside her, Edward pulled at his collar. Kate noticed both reactions. "Ah, _ma petit_, I have embarrassed you. I am so terribly sorry. Please, forgive me." She looked so sincere, Bella could not help liking this woman.

"It's alright. Thank you for the compliment," Bella told her quietly. Edward smiled and kissed Bella lightly on the forehead. "I keep telling her she should only wear blue. The color suits her," Edward also put in.

"_Oui, _it does indeed. It is a beautiful color, and you wear it very well," Kate smiled at Bella. Edward pulled Bella away from Kate, and headed toward the center of the room. The room was fairly bursting with people. Everyone was talking loudly, and several smiled at Edward as they passed. He nodded and pulled Bella tighter against his side. A large gentleman stepped into their path.

"Edward! My, how much you have grown up. I remember when you would come into the office with your father as a child. Oh, your mother would get so mad at him," the gentleman said.

"Mr. Volturi! So nice to see you again," Edward returned, shaking his hand.

"Please! You make me feel old now. Marcus, please. And who is this lovely young woman?" Marcus said, seeing Bella for the first time.

Marcus, this is my wife, Bella. Bella, this is Marcus Volturi. He and my father have worked together for more years than I have been alive," Edward told Bella with a laugh. Marcus took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss.

"She is a beauty. Edward, you hold onto her," Marcus commented.

"I will, Marcus. Have no fear," Edward said, giving Bella a gentle squeeze around her waist.

"Mr. Volturi…Marcus. It is a pleasure to meet you," Bella smiled at Marcus. Just as Marcus bid them farewell, another man took his place.

"Edward Cullen! My word, it has been far too long. You finally decided to come out and socialize again?" he asked, curiosity strong in his tone.

"Yes, well Kate's parties are definitely the place to do just that. Bella, meet Alec Frank. We were school mates. Alec, my wife, Bella," Edward said. Alec assessed Bella boldly.

"Just my luck. You always did know how to get the pretty ones. Oh well. Better luck next time," Alec said, before bowing slightly and disappearing into the crowd. Edward chuckled. "Always did know how to make a fast exit."

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly. He faced her, concern on his face.

"What is it, my Bella? Is this too much? Would you rather go back home?" Edward asked, rubbing his hands on her shoulders. Bella shook her head.

"No, no. It's not that. I am curious about Kate. Is she married?"

Edward nearly roared with laughter. "_Kate? Married!_ No, she is not. She lost her parents about 6 years ago. They left her everything, including the house and all their money. Kate is _extremely _well off."

"Oh, I see. I didn't mean to pry. Forgive me," Bella demured. Edward pulled her toward him. He gave her a passionate kiss. Bella felt ready to faint when he finally pulled away.

"You could never pry. Kate and I have been friends since we were children. Her father and mine had been friends since they were boys. So, naturally, Alice and I would come over for play dates."

"How wonderful. It sounds as though you had a lovely childhood," Bella replied. Edward got a distant look on his face. "It was and it wasn't," he answered cryptically.

For the next couple hours, Bella met several more men and women who knew Edward. All were very welcoming and open. Bella felt her unease finally start to disappear. Edward had left Bella alone for a few moments. A chill suddenly ran down her back. Turning toward the door, Bella saw someone that she hadn't wanted to see there. "James…"

* * *

><p>Edward had been making his way back to Bella, when Kate grabbed him. "Let's dance, hon!" she exclaimed. Edward chuckled, and pulled her into the dance. As they circled the floor, Kate smiled knowingly at Edward.<p>

"So, what does Bella know about us? Have you told her yet?"

"That you and Tanya were sisters? No. I just told her that we've been friends since childhood."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Kate asked, bewildered. Edward shrugged.

"Didn't seem that important," Edward replied. Kate shook her head. _Men.._

"How is my darling niece? You really must bring her by sometime. I haven't seen her in so long," Kate whined. Edward smiled at the mention of Nessie.

"She is doing very well. Bella has worked miracles, I swear. She and Nessie are so close. Bella is a wonderful mother to her."

Kate cocked her head. "And you? Is she also a wonderful wife to you?"

"Yes, I have no complaints," Edward replied, almost stiffly. Kate caught his tone.

"Edward, my sister would want you to be happy. You know this. She would not want you to cling to her memory, keeping it wrapped so tightly around you, that no one else can get in."

"I…care about Bella. Very much. I don't treat her badly. She lacks for nothing." _Almost nothing._

Kate clicked her tongue. "Bella is in love with you. Have you not seen that?"

Edward shrugged again. Honestly, he didn't want to talk about himself and Bella. Especially with Kate, of all people. Edward noticed movement by the door and stiffened bodily. Kate followed his gaze.

"What is Hunterson doing here?" Edward bit out. He watched as James mingled with several people, before something toward the back of the room caught James' eye. Edward was not at a good angle to see exactly _what or who _had caught his eye.

"Now, Edward. I realize that there is bad blood between the two of you, but I couldn't _not _invite him. That would be rude," Kate told him, trying to soothe Edward's ruffled feathers. She knew what had happened between Edward and James. Tanya had told her things, things that only sisters could share with each other.

Tanya and Edward had loved each other since childhood. It was inevitable that they would marry when they grew up. Only one person had marred that love. James Hunterson.

He had moved to Chicago about 15 years ago. The first time he laid eyes on Tanya, he was hooked. He tried repeatedly to gain her attention, but she loved Edward fiercely, as he loved her. James had apparently taken this as some sort of challenge. He tried many ways to sway Tanya toward him, but her heart remained true to Edward. And so it when on like this for the next several years.

The week before Edward and Tanya's wedding, Tanya had flown into the house, tears streaking down her face. Kate remembered that conversation _all too well…._

"_Katie? Kate, I need to talk to you!" Tanya exclaimed. Kate came running down the stairs. When she laid eyes on her sister, she gasped loudly. _

"_What happened?" Tanya's dress was ripped in several places and she had some small cuts on her arms, almost as if she had been running through the woods, something they hadn't done since childhood. _

_Tanya gasped, trying to gain her breath. She was shaking visibly, and for the first time, Kate noticed that her lip was bleeding. Kate gently placed her handkerchief on the cut. Tanya nodded her thanks. After a few minutes, Tanya began her tale._

"_I was walking along the edge of the woods, enjoying the rare sunshine for this time of year. Suddenly, I sensed I wasn't alone any longer. I turned around and James was standing there. He just stared at me like he always does. Ever since we were children, James has always scared me. He walked closer to me, and I was too scared to run."_

"_Hello, beautiful lady. Your protector isn't with you today, I see," James said, a smirk crossing his face. _

_Tanya swallowed hard. "I told him that Edward was meeting me there in a little while. He laughed and said he highly doubted that. When I asked him why he thought that, he said that he had just seen Edward in his office, and based on the amount of paperwork piled around him, he wasn't leaving anytime soon."_

"_I tried to be polite and leave quickly, but James grabbed me. He pulled me into the woods, away from where people could see us. When we were far enough in to satisfy him, he pulled me against him roughly. I fought, but he was too strong."_

"_Did he hurt you?" Kate exclaimed. Tanya's eyes dropped._

"_He kissed me. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I tried to pull away, but he held me too tightly. Katie…he….he…touched me. He touched my breasts. He pulled and squeezed, and it was so painful. When I tried to pull away, he slapped me."_

"_Tanya, did he do anything else?"_

_Her voice lowered drastically. "He tried to touch me….down below. He jerked up my dress. He laughed and said that since I would be a married woman in a week, he was just going to have to sample the goods before my "husband" could."_

"_Did he force himself on you?" Kate was now nearly frantic. Tanya shook her head vigorously._

"_No! When he started unbuttoning his trousers, I kicked him in the shin. As soon as he released me, I ran. I ran as fast as I could."_

"_Tanya, you have to tell Edward about this. He needs to know," Kate implored her sister._

"_NO! Edward can NEVER find out about this. He'll hate me if he does. He'll think I encouraged James."_

"_You and I both know that is not true. Edward adores you. He would never hate you."_

"_Please, Katie. Please…don't ever tell him about this," Tanya said, sobbing._

_Resigned, Kate said, "Alright. I'll never tell him."_

To this day, Kate had kept that promise. Mentally shaking herself, she smiled at Edward. "Go find your wife, Edward. I'm certain she is missing you."

Edward looked around the room. He couldn't see Bella. Then, he noticed that the patio door was open. _She probably stepped outside for some air. _Edward smiled back at Kate. "I'm sure she's alright. I'll find her in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Bella watched as Edward and Kate danced, laughing and smiling the whole time. Her stomach knotted up. <em>Why can't he be that free with me? <em>She fought to control her jealousy. Even though she had his name, and wore his ring, she still felt like an outsider to his world. Bella tried to stifle the tears she felt in her eyes. Bella noticed the doors to the patio, and quickly opened them, stepping outside into the cool air. She rubbed her arms, wishing she had brought her coat with her. _Just a few minutes. _She leaned against the railing, taking deep, calming breaths.

Bella felt a presence behind her. She didn't turn around though, hoping the person would just leave her alone. The person, however, moved closer. She felt the presence almost right behind her. Wiping her eyes, she said, without turning around, "I don't mean to be rude, but I just need a few minutes alone."

The person chuckled, and Bella froze. _She knew that laugh. _Turning with eyes wide, she saw James standing far too close. She tried to back away, but the railing was there, stopping her. She stared at James, silently begging for Edward to come find her.

"Hello, beautiful lady. Out here all alone?" James asked, smirking at her.

"I…I was just getting ready to go back inside. Excuse me, please," she said, trying to walk around him. James sidestepped, blocking her path.

"Now, why would you want to do that? I saw your husband in there, dancing with our beautiful hostess. Now, why would he be dancing with her, when he has such an exquisite creature such as you, on his arm? It's almost cruel."

"It would be rude of him not to dance with her. It is her party, after all," Bella said, her eyes repeatedly straying to the door. James caught the movement.

"Relax, I don't bite."

"I really should find Edward. Good night, Mr. Hunterson.," Bella tried again to move around him. Once again, he parried her move, keeping himself between her and the door.

"You know, I also knew Edward's first wife. Now, _she _was a looker. Men lusted after her. She could bat her eyes, and 20 men would fall at her feet. But, she only had eyes for _one._ Much to my dismay."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that. It must be an awful feeling to love someone who doesn't return those feelings," Bella said. She understood _all too well _how that felt.

"Well, then. It must gladden your heart to have a man such as Edward love you so fiercely, then." When Bella gave no response, James looked her over. _Ah…so it's like that. Edward was still in love with Tanya._

"You know, don't you, that Edward fell in love with Tanya when they were still children. A love like that….I'll bet that is hard to get over. But, obviously he did. He married you, so he must love you." James played on her insecurities. As he talked, he had been subtly leading her deeper into the patio, away from the door and prying eyes. Bella was too lost in thought to notice. "I mean, a beauty like you. No wonder you caught Edwards' eye. Of course, I always thought he went for the blondes more."

James words began having an effect on Bella. He was right. The only reason Edward had married her was to be a mother to Nessie. The…intimacies they shared were always started by Edward. He never took it far enough to make it a true marriage, though. But, Tanya….he _had _been in love with Tanya when they married. According to James, Edward had _always _loved Tanya. How could she _honestly _compete with that kind of love and utter devotion?

The short answer was…._she couldn't._

"Edward is certainly a lucky man. How often do we have the love of _two _women in our lives? Such a pity that he can't see that," James said. Bella gaped at him. "Yes, darling Bella. I've guessed your secret."

Bella was shocked. James was more perceptive than she had realized. James used her silence to his advantage. "I'd bet that he hasn't even made you his wife yet, either."

"That is none of your business," Bella blurted out, but her crimson face gave her away. James' eyes widen.

"He _hasn't, _has he?" James laughed loudly. "Oh, my! This is too much. Saintly Edward. Still so in love with his _dead _first wife, that he can't get his dick up to fuck the second one!" Bella bristled at his coarse language. Suddenly, James got a gleam in his eye. Bella recoiled, frightened by what she saw on his face.

"Well, my dear. We _can't _have you not experience that, now can we." Before she could react, James had pulled her tightly against him. He smashed his lips onto hers, and forced his tongue into her mouth. Roughly, his hand grasped her breast, and Bella struggled even harder. James was so much bigger and stronger, though. Her efforts had little effect. Just when she was absolutely certain that James would force himself on to her, she heard her salvation.

"_What the fuck is going on here?" Edward roared._

* * *

><p><em>AN Well, you guessed it right that James is a bad, bad man. Story is starting to wind down now. I think about 5-6 more chapters. Review!_


	22. Chapter 22

Mail Order Bride

A/N So, a few of you were angry that Tanya never reported James, and that Kate acted like it was no big thing to have him in her home. I am trying to keep this Historically Accurate. That being said, back then men, especially men of high standing in society, could and did get away with what James did. Very rarely were they punished for their actions. Kate letting him into her home is merely self preservation. She has to invite him. He comes from a wealthy family. To "cut him" would make her lose social standing as well.

Anyway, on to the story. Some of you aren't going to like me by the end of this next section. Fair warning….

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

"_What the fuck is going on here?"_ Edward roared.

James pulled back with a smirk on his face. Bella struggled in his arms. Releasing her, she ran straight to Edward. He, however, pushed her aside, his focus on James. Bella stood in the corner, watching them both.

"Well hello, _Cullen_. Beautiful night, isn't it?" James questioned innocently.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Don't play innocent with me, _Hunterson. _What the fuck were you just doing with my wife?" he growled. James' eyes lit up. He laughed loudly.

"Your wife? I have it on good authority that _particular_ statement is not true." He winked at Bella. Edward's gaze shifted to Bella.

"He accosted me, Edward. He tried to rape me," she cried. James tisked loudly.

"Now, now my dear. You were starving for it. You know you wanted to taste more. Hell, you never complained before."

Bella gasped loudly. "That's not true," she cried plaintively. Edward glared at her. "He's lying, Edward. I've been faithful to you."

"Now dear. The gig is up. You shouldn't lie to your husband," James said, baiting Edward.

"I'm not lying! He's lying!"

"_ENOUGH!"_ Edward bellowed. "Bella, go inside."

"No, I want to stay here."

Edward rounded on her. "_GO INSIDE!" _Bella jumped and ran back inside. She slammed into Kate.

"What is it? What happened?" Kate asked Bella, her face a mask of concern. Bella pointed hysterically at the Patio.

"James….attacked…..Edward….found…." was all Bella could get out. Kate's eyes widened. _Surely he wouldn't…._ Kate raced for the Patio Door. Outside, the terrible sound of flesh meeting flesh could be heard.

Bella inched back toward the door, wanting to make sure Edward was alright. Kate held her back.

Outside, Edward landed an uppercut to James' jaw. He reeled back, but came back swinging. He caught Edward in the stomach, causing him to "oomph" loudly. James took advantage of this and pulled Edward up by the hair, glancing a blow off his right eye. Edward kicked out his foot, hitting James in the knee. James buckled to the ground, howling loudly.

Edward stood over James, his foot braced against his crotch. He pushed hard, and James cried out. "Stay the fuck away from my _wife, _Hunterson, or next time you lose them," he spit out. James curled into a ball, cursing Edward.

Bella stood by the door. "Edward…" she started, but he cut her off.

"Don't! Let's go. We're done here," he said, grabbing her arm roughly. She cried out, but he relentlessly pulled her forward. The crowd had stopped dancing and were watching the two of them. Several people shook their heads sadly. The butler rushed to get their coats. Edward tossed Bella hers and pulled her out the door.

Once they were outside, he jerked her roughly against him. "How long?" he growled. Bella shook her head.

"Please, Edward. I've been faithful to you. I haven't broken my vows. I wouldn't do that. I…"

"Save it. Let's go," he said, pulling her roughly again. Bella sobbed. She tried valiantly to keep up with Edward, but his stride was so much longer. Several times she lost her balance. Edward finally picked her up and carried her. He shook with barely contained rage.

Entering their home a while later, Edward set her down roughly. Bella immediately raced for her room. She could hear Edward's pounding footsteps behind her. She made it to her door, opening it and entering quickly. She was throwing it closed, when Edward's hand blocked it. She backed up as Edward came into the room. His face was bloody from where James hit him. His eyes were on fire. He walked intently toward her.

"Edward, please! Please, don't do this…" Bella sobbed. Edward wasn't listening. He was pulling off his coat. "Edward…I'm begging you…."

"Has he been here? In your bedroom?" Edward fumed. Bella shook her head wildly.

"NO! NEVER! He's never been here. He was lying, Edward. I've never been with him. I wouldn't do that to you. I love you!" Bella burst out. Edward scoffed.

"Love? Is that why you let James put his hands on you? Why his tongue was down your throat? HUH?"

"He _forced _himself on me! I didn't _let _him. I couldn't _stop _him. He was too strong!"

"I thought…."Edward started, but stopped. "Never mind what I thought. I want you out of my sight. I can't look at you right now."

Bella curled into herself. "Where will I go?" she asked quietly. Edward glared at her.

"Never mind. I'll leave. Don't be here in the morning. I never want to lay eyes on you again." With those words, Edward stormed out of her room, slamming the door loudly. Bella jumped at the sound. She began shaking violently. Bella felt her stomach churn and quake. Downstairs, she heard the front door slam loudly, the sound vibrating off the walls. Bella lurched to the bathroom, and emptied her stomach.

* * *

><p>Edward furiously walked Main St. His rage was still swelled, causing several people to give him a wide berth. Edward barely noticed. His mind was replaying what he had seen. <em>Could she be telling the truth? No! I know what I saw. I saw her in <em>_his__ arms. I saw __his__ lips on her. __His__ hand caressing her breast. I know what I saw, damn it!_

Edward turned down a quiet side street. Toward the end of the street, a medium size building stood out. Edward could faintly hear music from inside of it. Intrigued, he walked toward the building. Approaching the door, he noticed it was slightly ajar. Now that he was closer, he could also hear laughter, male and female. He stepped in slightly, for a closer look.

Several men sat around a make shift bar, drinking whiskey. A few scantily dressed women made their way around the men, laughing and caressing them.

_This must be a speakeasy. _Edward had heard of them, but had never visited one. _Why the hell not. _He walked up to the bar. The bartender eyed him, taking in the cut above his eye, which had since clotted. He nodded once and said, "Name's Felix. What can I get ya?"

"Um, whiskey?" Edward asked, glancing around him. Felix nodded again, and filled a glass. He passed it to Edward, who said, "Thanks," and knocked it back. The liquid seared his throat, but he didn't care. He gestured for another.

For about an hour, Edward sat and drank. His mind still raced with what he had witnessed. _Maybe….maybe Bella was being truthful. She's never lied before. Maybe he did try to force her. Maybe, I was wrong. _

Edward stood up, ready to pay his tab, when wild red hair blocked his vision. He turned his head.

"Hey there, sugar. Buy a gal a drink?" she said, her eyes undressing him. Edward looked her up and down. Her hair was red as a flame, and flying in all directions. She had on a corset and lacy pantaloons. Her breasts swelled over the top of the corset, and Edward forgot what he had been going to do. He smiled at her.

"Sure, doll. Hey, Felix," he called to the bartender. When Felix looked up, he said, "A drink for my new friend here." The red head giggled, and draped herself around Edward.

"So, sugar. What's your name?" she asked, playing with his shirt front. He glanced down, and got an even better view of her cleavage.

"Edward. And you are…?"

The red head giggled again. "Name's Victoria, sugar. And I think you and me are gonna have lots of fun tonight." She glanced toward the stairs. Edward followed her eyes.

"Why the fuck not. Lead the way." Tossing back his drink, Victoria grabbed his hand, and they headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Bella was curled up on her bed. She had been crying ever since Edward had left. <em>Where did he go? Was he alright?<em> Those thoughts tormented Bella. Other thoughts tormented her, as well.

She thought back to the confrontation with James. Could she have changed what happened? Had she done something to entice him? Had her dress been too low cut? Had he interpreted her words as flirting? No! She had made herself very clear. He had misinterpreted the situation. If Edward hadn't shown up….

Thinking of _that _confrontation made Bella queasy again. She had never seen Edward that angry. She had actually thought he meant to pick up where James had left off. When he had yanked off his jacket, Bella had been sure that he would rape her. She realized then that she really didn't know what her husband was capable of. That thought alone made her question why she had agreed to all of this.

_For Nessie. It's always been for Nessie. _Bella wondered what Edward would tell Nessie, come morning, when she discovered Bella was no longer in their home. _Maybe I should write her a letter, telling her good-bye. _As quickly as she thought it though, Bella decided against it. Edward would probably find it first and rip it up. She looked around the room. Thankfully, she hadn't brought many personal items. She would be able to pack relatively quickly.

* * *

><p>As they entered Victoria's room, Edward was already kissing her and fondling her breasts. Victoria laughed and wrapped her legs around his hips. They fell back on the bed, and Victoria immediately began unbuttoning Edward's shirt. He growled, and grabbed her hands.<p>

"This doesn't work well, unless all our clothes are off, darlin'." Victoria said with a laugh. Edward stared down at her. Instead of seeing Victoria though, he saw Bella. Edward shook his head, trying to dislodge the image. Victoria looked up at him, confusion on her face. "Second thoughts, darlin'?"

"No. Just…never mind." Edward once again started fondling Victoria, as she started letting out breathy moans. Edward started on her corset. He had it partially undone when, once again, he was assaulted by an image of Bella. Edward groaned, and sat up in the bed. Victoria followed him up.

"It's your wife, isn't it?" she asked him. His head swiveled in her direction, shock on his face. Victoria laughed. "Had a fight?"

Edward nodded, the liquor he had drank starting to hit him. Victoria was talking, but he couldn't understand her words. The world was fading into a comforting black.

"Bella…" he said, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Bella finally gathered herself together. Edward wanted her gone, so that was what she would do. She started packing her bag, fighting the tears that kept threatening to fall. The clock in the hallway chimed midnight. Edward had been gone for 4 hours. Bella wondered again where he had gone.<p>

After her one bag was packed, Bella started on the second. The enormity of her situation finally hit her full force. She collapsed onto the floor, and curled into a ball. Emotionally and physically exhausted, Bella fell asleep there, believing that Edward hated her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Edward opened bleary eyes. He looked around, seeing that he was in an unfamiliar room. Sitting up, he groaned loudly. His head was pounding, and his mouth tasted like cotton. Edward grabbed his head, trying to stop the spinning. A woman giggled behind him. Edward turned swiftly, and felt his stomach roll.<p>

"Morning, sugar. I'll bet that's quite the hangover you have going there," the woman said. Edward vaguely remembered her saying her name was Victoria.

"What time is it? What am I….did we?" Edward stumbled over his words. Victoria regarded him, a knowing look on her face.

"Little after 9. I could say "yes, we did," but, I won't lie to you. We started too, but you kinda passed out on me before we got to the grand finale."

"I'm terribly sorry. I hope I didn't do anything stupid. I honestly don't remember," Edward told her. Victoria chuckled.

"Nah. Compared to the other men that come up here, you were a real gentlemen. Wish every guy was like that."

"I need to get home. I'm sorry," Edward said, lurching toward the door. Victoria's next words stopped him cold.

"Your wife is lucky to have someone like you. Most married men don't even give a shit. You must be one of those rare ones who honestly loves their wife."

"How'd you know I have a wife?" Edward asked her, suspicion on his face. Victoria held up her hands.

"Relax, tiger. You told me you two had a fight. And, just before you passed out, you said, "Bella." I'm assuming that is your wife?"

"Yes. She is."

"Well, I hope everything works out for the two of you. Come back anytime, sugar. Even if it's just to visit."

Edward stared at her. He smiled slightly. "Thank you."

With that, he ran downstairs. _Please let Bella still be there…._

* * *

><p>Bella awoke with gritty and swollen eyes. She sat up, surprised to find herself on the floor. <em>How…?<em> Then, the events from the night before assaulted her mind. Looking out the window, Bella realized that the sun was high.

"Oh, no!" she said to herself. Edward was probably back by now. He would be furious if he found her still there. Quickly, she packed her other bag, tossing things in haphazardly. Once that was done, she scrubbed her face fiercely. Opening her door, she heard no sounds or movement. Swiftly, she descended the stairs.

Halfway down, Bella heard the front door open. She froze, and saw Edward stop as well. They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Bella descended the rest of the way. She stepped in front of Edward, and set her bags down.

"I'm sorry. I meant to be gone by now. I'm leaving now, though. You'll never have to see me again, just as you asked. I won't contest an annulment. Good bye, Edward," Bella said, fighting tears. She reached for her bags, and was surprised when Edward fell to his knees in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held tight. Bella stood there, utterly shocked.

"My Bella…don't go. I was an idiot last night. I didn't believe you, and I should have. Please…stay with me. Don't leave us. Don't leave me," Edward begged.

Bella wrapped her arms around his head. "I won't. I won't leave you."

Edward stood up, pulling Bella into him. "I thought for sure you would be gone. I realized what an ass I was when I got drunk last night. You've never lied to me before. I jumped to a very inaccurate conclusion, and I'm so sorry for that. Can you forgive me?"

"I tried to tell you. You were so angry though. I can forgive you, but, I need to know one thing?" Bella asked. Edward nodded, reading her mind.

"I wasn't unfaithful to you, either," Edward said, as he leaned in to kiss her.

Bella sighed as his lips covered hers. He pulled her even closer, and she felt the evidence of his desire for her. He chuckled, pulling back slightly.

"I'm so very sorry, my Bella. No words will ever make up for the hurt I caused you last night."

Bella thought, _"I know three words that would." _Again, they silently stared at each other, anticipation strong as tension in the air. Finally, Edward grabbed her bags, and together they made their way back upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>AN 4 chapters to go. Let me know what you think. Next chapter, they deal with James. _


	23. Chapter 23

Mail Order Bride

A/N Hey there! Next chappie is up and ready to go! Only 3 left now. Wow, its been quite the journey for these two, hasn't it? Well, it ain't over yet! Hold on to your hats, people…

Disclaimer: Not mine. We all know who's it is! I just play with the characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Another month passed. Bella had been teaching Nessie how to crotchet. Nessie proved to be a quick study, and had successfully made several scarves. The weather was starting to turn even colder, so staying in was becoming more common. Several people were coming down with early colds. Edward was stuck more and more often at his office, as several assistants had taken ill. At night, he came home later and later. Bella barely saw Edward anymore.

Bella was still leery of Edward. She had seen a side of him that she had never seen before, and now Bella wasn't sure how to be around him. When Edward was home, he went out of his way to show her how sorry he still was about the James incident. He brought her flowers and chocolates. He brought her books and new crocheting supplies. To Bella, he gave her everything but the one thing she desperately wanted.

* * *

><p>On a particularly cold day toward the middle of December, Edward was visiting Kate. Kate was unusually quiet compared to her usual bubbly personality. Edward had tried and failed several times to draw her into a long conversation. Kate was continually fidgety and jumpy. Edward could finally take no more.<p>

"_What is _the matter? You have barely said a handful of words since I got here," he said, peering at her intently.

Kate had been warring internally with herself. After what had happened with James and Bella, she had thought strongly about breaking the promise she had made to Tanya so long ago. His assault on Bella proved that James was unstable and capable of anything. Her biggest fear was how Edward would react, though. Realizing that Edward was still watching her, waiting on her answer, Kate instead evaded and asked her own.

"How are you feeling? You are looking a bit pale. Haven't caught those dreadful colds that everyone is coming down with, have you?" she asked him, hoping it would distract him. It didn't.

"No, I'm fine. Not a cough or a sniffle to be had. You're avoiding my question, Katie. Why?" Edward said. Kate sighed.

"I wanted to…ask about the night of the party. You were quite…enraged when you left. And poor Bella… I had a difficult time holding her back when you were fighting with James."

Edward had the grace to look embarrassed while Kate prattled on about the scene he'd made at her party. Truth be told it had been the talk of the town for some weeks after. With the holiday season, all the gossip had died down, but he did still hear the occasional mention of it. He was also sure that more than one woman had muttered _caveman_ under their breath while in his presence.

"About that," Edward started, cutting her off. "I'm sorry my behavior was rash, and I wasn't thinking. I hope my actions haven't caused you too much trouble, and if there's anything that I can do..."

It was here that Kate cut him off. "No, no, no. That's not at all what I was getting at. The guests found it quite entertaining. Half of them thought it had been staged and want to know when we're having another party, but I digress." Kate's demeanor became unsure again. "I was actually want to ask about Bella. She seems like such a fragile little thing and everything happened so quickly... I wanted to call on her after the party, but I didn't want to intrude. I thought, perhaps to invite her over for tea one day soon. Do you think she would like that?"

"Bella is… still unsettled, I think." His tone was grave as his eyes became distant. "An afternoon with you might do her some good."

"Unsettled?" Kate inquired again, completely ignoring Edwards' permission to have Bella over. He didn't seem to be paying much attention as he answered.

"Yes, she's been fine, I guess. She's great with Nessie, teaching her everything a young girl needs to know. When she sleeps though… lately she's been restless and difficult to console."

"You mean, like nightmares?" Kate was very concerned now. Edward nodded.

"She cries out in her sleep and strikes out at the air. More than once, I've had to physically restrain her. She wakes in a cold sweat, and grabs on to me, barely allowing me to breath. I fear that what happened with James has traumatized her greatly. I fear _my _actions may have made it worst."

Kate wrestled with herself. She had promised Tanya, but James had now also assaulted Bella. If Edward had not gone looking for Bella when he had…

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you. Something that should have been told to you a long time ago," Kate said, her tone allowing no argument. Edward sat up straighter, and watched Kate closely. "Bella isn't the first woman that James assaulted."

Edward was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Kate took a deep breath. "He assaulted Tanya, too." Edward leaped up from his chair. It fell backward with a clatter. Neither noticed. Edward was breathing hard, his heart pounding in his ears.

"When? When did this happen?" Edward seethed, his breath hissing through his teeth.

"Before I tell you anything, just know that I never wanted to keep it from you. Tanya begged me not to tell you. I only agreed because she was my sister, and I loved her."

"Fine, fine. I don't blame you. Now, tell me…."

"A week before your wedding, Tanya came running into the house, scratched up and crying…."

For the next half hour, Kate told Edward everything that had happened that day. The longer he listened, the more angry he got. By the time Kate got to the part about James' attempted rape on Tanya, Edward wanted _blood. _Specifically, _James Hunterson's blood!_

"She loved you so much, she didn't want you to ever know. She felt that you would hate her, or look at her differently if you ever learned any of this," Kate said, finishing her tale. Edward was livid. He knew then that James had _deliberately _targeted Bella. He had wanted to make Edward think that Bella was unfaithful, but why?

"Why would he target Bella? Why?" Edward wondered out loud.

"He loved Tanya, but she loved you. Bella is your wife now. It's _you. _He is trying to hurt _you. _By attacking the women who love you…" Kate reasoned. "Tanya was right not to tell you. After what happened with Bella…"

"Well, it won't happen to anyone else! I'm taking Bella to the police and we are filing a report against him," Edward said, conviction strong in his voice. Kate held up a hand.

"Is that wise? You know how influential his family is. Do you really want to go against them?"

Edward stared at Kate as if he had never seen her before. "Are you _serious?_ Not only did he accost Bella, but he did it to Tanya, as well. Lord knows how many other women he has done this too. This has to end, _now!_"

"Edward, think about this in a practical manner. _Bella _must be the one to tell the Police what occurred. They may not listen to her. Are you prepared for that?" Kate asked. Edward nodded.

"They _will _listen to Bella. This _animal _will be stopped!" Edward vowed.

Kate shook her head. _He loves her so much. Why is he letting my sister's ghost haunt him still?_ "James will fight back. You and I both know it."

"Let him. He _will not _win!" Edward said, the conviction so strong in his voice, that Kate knew he was right. James _wouldn't _win this time. Bella and Tanya would both be avenged. Too bad others weren't so lucky….

"Edward, tell me something. I want total honesty now. If you had known all those years ago what had happened to Tanya, what would you have done?" Kate asked.

Without hesitation, Edward replied, "I'd have murdered him!"

"Because he tried to take what was yours?" Kate pressed.

"Yes."

"If that is the case, then why did you respond in the negative when it was Bella? You saw it with your own eyes and yet you still blamed her. Why? Why is she so different from Tanya?" Kate asked, knowing the answer she would receive.

"Because I love Tanya. Always have, always will."

Kate looked Edward in the eye. "Then, you need to set that little girl free. Before her heart is completely shattered forever."

Edward ran his fingers roughly through his hair. "I _can't_ do that, Kate. I _can't!_"

"Why? You obviously don't love her. You just admitted to me that you are still in love with my sister. Bella is here. She's alive! And, she _loves _you. But, if you can't let go of my sister, then you _will _lose Bella. It's time, Edward. Let go of the past. It's the only way you'll ever have a real future with Bella. A woman's heart can only bear so much sorrow and pain. Eventually, the heart shatters, and nothing can put it back together again."

"Kate, I…." Edward started, but Kate cut him off.

"NO! I speak from experience. Bella loves you! I know what it feels like to love someone who is in love with someone else. I would never wish that feeling on anyone. But, I have a feeling, Bella feels it _every day_! _Because you can't let go of my SISTER!"_ Kate screeched at him.

"Kate, I want to love Bella. I do! She is so sweet and gentle. She is a wonderful mother to Nessie. She is exactly what Nessie needs to grow into a young woman."

"Then, _let go _of Tanya! You have so many memories and a beautiful daughter. Now, it's time to make new memories, with Bella. It's time to have more children. Don't push Bella away. If you do, one day you may open your eyes and realize she is gone. What will you do then?"

Edward pondered on this. "I need to deal with James first. Then, Bella and I will talk. _Really _talk."

"Then you should not waste any more time here with me. Go take care of that treacherous snake."

Edward stood up, and kissed Kate gently on the cheek. "I'll see you next week. Hopefully, that scum will be incarcerated!" With that, Edward grabbed his coat and hat, and raced out the door.

Kate sat as before, but rubbed her hand over the spot Edward had just kissed. She stared pensively ahead. Oh, yes. She had meant what she had said to Edward. She knew _all too well_ what it was like to be in love with a man who did not return that love. That was one secret she would take to her grave.

"Oh my love…" Kate whispered to the empty room. "Don't break Bella's heart, the way mine was….."

* * *

><p>As Edward had expected, the Police <em>didn't <em>readily believe Bella. James was an upstanding citizen, had never had any trouble with the law, etc, etc. Edward made Bella repeat her story over and over again. It never changed and the police finally listened. Edward then told them about Tanya's attack and about the history that he shared with James.

Finally, after a couple of hours, the Police took both Edward and Bella's statements, and promised to talk to Kate, as she had been a witness after the fact. They also said that James would be brought in for questioning. The only thing Edward asked for was that Bella and Tanya's names be anonymous.

A week later, the newspaper headline read, "_James Hunterson arrested on two charges of attempted rape. Trial pending." _In smaller letters underneath, it read, "_The two women involved wish for their identities to remain anonymous."_

Edward put down the paper, and pulled Bella into his lap. She landed with a grunt. Before she could chastise him, he kissed her soundly. Pulling back, he said, "_We _got him, my Bella! We got him!"

Bella was about to reply, when Edward started coughing harshly. Bella was immediately concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked, panic etched into her features. She reached for his forehead, but he waved her off.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. It's just that damn cold that has been going around. Garrett was coughing pretty bad last week. I probably caught it from him. I'm fine, my Bella. Truly. Don't fuss."

* * *

><p>But, over the next few days, Edward's coughing worsened. He started running a fever, and suffered from violent chills. He tried to hide it from Bella, but she was too observant. Finally, she told him, "We are going to see Dr. Laurent. Today!"<p>

Rather than argue, Edward allowed Bella to bundle him up and hurry him out the door. They decided to walk, since the doctor's office was only around the next block. Bella kept a firm grip on Edward, and he simply concentrated on the street in front of him.

As they passed a familiar side street, Edward happened to glance up and caught a flash of bright red hair. He groaned inwardly, and tried to steer Bella the other way. A female voice stopped him, though.

"Edward? It _is _you!" she exclaimed. Bella looked up at Edward with confusion. _Who was this woman?_ Edward shook his head at her unasked question. By then, Victoria had made her way up to them. "My, my, my! You look absolutely terrible, sugar."

"Victoria…how have you been?" Edward asked politely. Victoria shrugged, her breasts raising slightly out of her camisole and corset. Bella's eyes widened. She had never seen a _painted lady _before. It was then that Victoria noticed Bella.

"Well, well, well sugar. This must be the Mrs. Bella, right?" she asked politely. Bella was struck silent. Dumbly, she nodded her head. Victoria sized her up and down. She looked at Edward, a wide smile on her face. "She's a beauty. No wonder you were in such a rush to get back home. Is everything better now?" Victoria asked, unaware that Bella had stopped listening.

Bella felt light headed. Her heart pounded and she stared at Edward as if she had never seen him before. Victoria's words played back in her head. "_No wonder you were in such a rush to get back home." _Suddenly, Bella felt ill. She pulled away from Edward sharply. He stared down at her, shame on his face.

"Excuse me," she said to Victoria. "I'm suddenly not feeling well." Without looking at Edward, she raced back to their house, tears of humiliation coursing down her cheeks. She heard Edward shouting her name, but she just kept running. She stared down at the sidewalk, wishing she had never answered _that ad!_

She heard running footsteps behind her, but Bella refused to look up. She knew it was Edward, but she honestly didn't care anymore.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright? Are you ill?" he asked once he got equal with her. Bella ignored him and kept walking. Once they made it back home, Bella marched into the house, Edward following behind. He closed the door, and Bella rounded on him, fury on her face.

"When?" she screeched. Edward stepped back, and held up his hands.

"Bella, it isn't what it seems. Nothing happened," he told her.

"When?" she repeated, practically growling the word. Edward sighed.

"The night of Kate's party. I was angry, and I went to the bar." Bella's eyes widened.

"You mean…after you left here?" she asked. Edwards' chin dropped.

"Yes…" he whispered. Suddenly, his head was jerked to the side, his cheek stinging smartly. It took him a second to realize what had happened. _Bella slapped me…_

Bella stood there, anger and hurt coursing through her body. "_Bastard!" _she hissed.

"Nothing _happened!"_ Edward tried again, but Bella was beyond listening.

"Was she good in bed? _Huh?_ You can _fuck _a whore, but not your own _wife_? Bella exclaimed, humiliation loosening her tongue. "I _trusted _you. You said, "Give me time to mourn," and "Someday I can give you the love that you need." But, that was all _lies, _wasn't it? You _never _wanted me here. You never wanted to replace _Tanya!_ You made a _fool _of me! Making me wait for something that was _never _going to happen! You treated me like garbage, and I stayed! I stayed because I fell in love with you! Foolishly, I hoped that one day _you _would feel the same. I can't _believe _how wrong I was!"

During Bella's speech, Edward had started feeling lightheaded and dizzy. He gripped a chair, trying to remain upright, as the room started to spin.

"Bella…" he said weakly, but Bella was far too angry to notice.

"And Nessie? What about her? What will you tell her? Are you ready to break her heart?"

"Bella…" he tried again. His whole body was starting to shake, and he could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Why did I stay here? _WHY?" _she exclaimed.

"Bella…" Edward tried to say, but instead, he felt himself falling to the floor. The last thing he heard was Bella's startled, "_Edward?!"_

* * *

><p>AN There it is. The end of another chapter. What did you all think? Review please!


	24. Chapter 24

Mail Order Bride

A/N Here it is folks… what you all have been waiting for. Enjoy and please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Not my characters….

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

After he'd uttered her name one last time, the rest of the day had passed in an ever worsening haze. He was aware of moving, but he wasn't doing so under his own power. He was aware of voices floating in the ether around him, but none of them made sense. Then, there were hands, so many hands as people poked and prodded him, followed by more of those meaningless sounds. Edward struggled to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy and the light hurt so badly.

* * *

><p><em>Spanish Influenza…..<em>

Dr. Laurent's words burned in Bella's ears. Apparently, what everyone had thought was a harmless cold, was actually the start of an epidemic. Bella stood by Edward's bed, Emmett standing beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. After Edward had collapsed, Bella had frantically called Emmett, begging him to come over and help her. Then, she had called Dr. Laurent. Both had arrived at the same time.

Dr. Laurent had asked Emmett to carry Edward up to his room. Once inside, they had stripped him of his clothes, and started bathing him with cool cloths. The argument forgotten, Bella stood back as they did this. Dr. Laurent tried to convince Bella to leave to preserve her own health, but Bella adamantly refused. Edward was her husband. She would take care of him.

Nessie was sent to her grandparent's house, to lessen her chance of getting sick. She had kicked and screamed, at first refusing to leave when her daddy was sick. She had been sent to her grandparents when her mother took ill, and she never saw her again. It took both Esme and Bella to convince her that Edward would pull through this. Nessie finally went with Esme, and Bella returned to Edward's side.

As she ran the cool cloth over his face, Bella said, "Please, Edward. You have to get well again. You have to beat this. For Nessie….and for me. We can't lose you."

A groan escaped Edward, and his eyes opened slightly. They were glazed and confused.

* * *

><p>It could have been minutes, hours or days for all he knew. In the fog of Edwards existence, time had no meaning. Edward desperately needed to move, to remember something, to reach, but his body felt like lead. His eyes were still glued shut and there was a pounding in his head. Groaning, Edward tried to retreat deeper into the abyss, but something jerked him back to the surface. Cold water splashed on his face. It felt like ice trickling down his neck. It forced his eyes open just barely and cleared his mind enough to ask…"Nessie? Where's Nessie?" His voice was shredded, like it'd been dragged over shards of glass.<p>

"Shhhhhhh." Came an instantly soothing sound, as a wet rag mopped his forehead gently. "Don't worry, she's with your parents."

Satisfied, Edward closed his eyes, and drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>And so it went on for the next few days. Edward would drift in and out of consciousness, sometimes asking for Nessie, and sometimes asking for Bella. Bella was always there, spooning broth down his throat, and cooling him with wet cloths. She slept little, and cared less about her appearance. She had taken to simply wearing her nightgown, as it was less encumbering than her dresses. She could move much more freely and faster. Her meals were simple and fast, because she barely left Edward's side.<p>

Edward had started coughing up blood. The first time it happened, Bella knew what it meant. Blood was filling Edward's lungs. Only a miracle would save him now….

* * *

><p>Edward let out a hacking cough that rattled his chest, hurt his lungs and brought blood to his lips. Again, that rag wiped blood, sweat and other fluids from his mouth. Suddenly though, his senses were assaulted by a smell like lavender and honey. It was so strong he though he could taste it. As the rag dragged across his face again, he flicked out his tongue, caressing a soft feminine wrist. He shuddered, recognizing the taste.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella was startled. She had felt Edward's tongue lave across her wrist. She knew he was incoherent, but the sensation made her realize how much she missed Edward's strong presence. Edward had not made any sexual advances since the incident with James. Bella missed those moments with Edward.<p>

"Hot….so hot…..fire….." Edward muttered.

Bella wet the cloths again, and began wiping down his entire body. "I'm sorry, my love."

His hand clamped down on her wrist. Edward opened his glassy and pain filled eyes. His vision was slightly blurry. He saw a feminine shape, but couldn't make out any features. She leaned toward him, and brushed her hand down his cheek. He leaned into the sensation, relishing the contact. Her hand was so cool compared to the heat in his body. The hand caressed his cheek, and he groaned again.

_When is this never ending fire going to stop?_

* * *

><p><em>Five days….<em>

Edward had been ill for 5 days. Dr. Laurent came to check on him daily. Every day, he would shake his head and look at Bella with sad eyes. Bella, however, refused to believe that Edward was dying. She refused to believe that she could lose him forever.

At one point, Bella and Dr. Laurent had put a bed shirt on Edward, hoping that the extra weight would help him sweat out the fever. Bella continued to bathe him in cool cloths, her movements almost desperate now. Edward had begun to thrash on the bed, and Bella was frightened that he would injure himself. She took his hand in hers. Almost immediately, his thrashing ceased.

"Edward? Edward, can you hear me? Please, please open your eyes for me."

And then, miraculously, his green eyes opened and gazed at her, unfocused and glassy.

* * *

><p>Edward was still burning up with fever. He was thrashing on the bed, trying to get away from the heat within his body. He felt a soft, feminine hand take his. Words…"Edward? Edward, can you hear me? Please, please open your eyes for me." Immediately, he stopped thrashing, trying to focus on that voice. <em>He knew that voice…<em>

As if that was the signal he had been waiting for, Edward's eyes slowly opened. They were glassy and unfocused. He looked around wildly, searching. His gaze settled on a feminine form sitting beside him.

"Edward, I'm here. I'm right here," She told him soothingly. She squeezed his hand.

Edward's head turned in her direction. He looked at Bella, seeming to focus, if only for a moment. His hand squeezed hers slightly. "It's you," Was Edwards soft reply as he struggled desperately to focus on the female perched so close to him. Bella smiled widely. _He recognizes me! _

Leaning down, Bella kissed Edward's brow. It was a little cooler than before, but still very hot. As she was pulling back, Edward's other hand shot out and grabbed her behind her neck.

"So beautiful…."he said hoarsely, his voice rusty from disuse. Bella felt tears form. He had never called her that before. "I love you, and I'm sorry for everything. Can you forgive me?" Edward asked, a plea in his voice that Bella had never heard before. Her breathing stopped. Before she could respond, Edward pulled her closer. Bella barely had time to think, before his lips touched hers.

Bella had only ever kissed one man willingly in her life, and that was Edward. This kiss felt different than the few times he had kissed her for appearance sake. It even felt different from the times he had kissed her willingly.

This kiss held passion….

Bella barely noticed when he slowly pulled her onto the bed with him. Her brain told her that he was very sick, and she should stop this. Her heart, however, told her to let it happen. Edward finally wanted to make love to her.

Bella listened to her heart…

* * *

><p>Edward fell even deeper into his fever induced delusions, while pulling his wife closer to him. His world became immersed in her feminine scent. The coarse gritty feeling of the cotton sheets beneath him became smooth, like satin. Her lips against his were soft, like rose petals, feeding the <em>fever<em> of his desire for her.

She came willingly to Edward like she always did. Never had she tried to resist him. He let his hands travel down her body. His mind changing the musty bed clothes she wore with its stained lace to something blue, made of the finest silk. Her hair fell in soft waves around him after his hands had traveled up, unbinding that hair he loved so much.

He let his lips fall to her throat, tonguing the pulse that pounded harder under his touch. Edward heard his woman release a soft moan at his touch. The sound caused an urgency to fill him, and suddenly he felt that it had been far too long since he'd last touched his mate. Eager hands moved to undo the intricate ties of her dressing gown.

He wanted nothing more than to bare her body to him. The delicate lace kept slipping through his fingers. Just as he started to contemplate ripping the clothing from her body, she pulled away. He watched in awe as nimble fingers undid the ties that had eluded him. Soon the clothes fell from her body as if by magic.

Edward gazed up at her, the beauty that she was calling to him. Reaching for her waist, he took a firm grip, rolling them both so that his love was trapped beneath him. Pressing her into the bed, he kissed her long and deep. They were both panting by the time he got his fill of her lips. Her hands reached for him, tugging on his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Edward helped her rid him of the useless bit of clothing.

He looked down at her with her eyes shining, lips swollen, pink nipples pert and perfect, wearing only a thin bit of lace that rode her hips. "Mine," he whispered. "You're all mine."

Instead of going for those half parted lips, Edward moved lower, lavishing his attention on her breasts. He sucked one of her hard little buds into hot moist cavern of his mouth. The sensation made his woman cry out, as one of his hands wandered to her other breast, molding her tender flesh and teasing her nipple. His wife shivered relentlessly beneath him, her mouth open, releasing endless whimpers and pleading gasps. He let his other hand wander much lower on her body, while still feasting on her quivering bosom.

* * *

><p>Bella lay beneath Edward, shuddering and grasping his hair, as he licked and sucked at her nipples. Then, she felt his hand travel lower. His fingers tangled into her woman's hair, and then she cried out as he slipped a finger inside. He moved slowly, pressing inside of her gently but firmly.<p>

As he stroked and stretched her body with his fingers, Bella reached down and stroked his manhood. It twitched in her hand and she reveled in the feelings that he invoked within her. Boldly, she stroked faster, causing Edward to moan and press against her hand.

Rolling them again, Bella found herself on top of Edward. She felt his erection nudging at her folds. Not sure what to do, but following her instincts, she guided him into her. Edward pushed upward slightly, and Bella felt the pressure of him inside of her for the first time.

It was just a second later and Edward's throbbing erection was pressed deeply inside. Bella felt a small tearing sensation that made her quiver, but passed as quickly as it had come. She could feel him pulsing inside her, while she rested her hands on his chest. While she adjusted to feeling him fill her so completely, her husband gave a her mystified look and suddenly she realized she didn't know what to do as the shock silenced her earlier instincts.

Teasingly, Edward reached up, brushing his fingertip over her hips, making Bella shiver. Then, he gripped the flesh of her backside. Slowly, he helped her rise on her knees, straining till his tip was barely inside her, before slamming back home. The sensation made her back arch, thrusting her breasts out over him as she moaned. He did this over and over until Bella found her rhythm, shocks of pleasure lighting up every nerve in her body, in a way that had never happened before.

All too soon, Bella felt Edward stiffen under her, and heard his moan of pleasure. She felt liquid heat spurt inside of her. She collapsed on top of him, and quickly rolled to her side, so as not to hurt him. Edward pulled her against him, a content smile on his face.

Bella curled into his side, and whispered, "I love you, Edward. Now, I am complete._"_

Edward stirred, and opened his eyes….

* * *

><p>Edward opened his eyes slowly. Bella laid her hand on his brow. It was noticeable cooler. "Edward, can you hear me?" Bella asked quietly. His head turned in her direction.<p>

"Tanya?" Edward questioned softly. His eyes were unfocused, but his voice was stronger. Then, he closed his eyes again, and succumbed to sleep.

Bella felt tears threaten. He had just made the sweetest love to her, and in the end, he spoke his dead wife's name. Bella was heartbroken. That one word firmly confirmed what she had always known to be true.

_He was still in love with his dead wife. He'll never love me. Not as I love him. He said all those things to her. He made love to his wife, but not the live one… never the live one. _

Pulling her nightgown back on quickly, Bella quietly raced out of his bedroom. After she entered her room, she allowed the tears to fall. Bella knew in that instant that she could stay no longer. She could not stay in a marriage where she now knew she would never be loved. She had tried. She had given Edward so many chances. _He lied to me. He's lied since the beginning. He never intended for his heart to be involved. _

Pulling her clothes from the wardrobe, she stopped. The beautiful dresses that Edward had purchased for her were in there as well. They suddenly seemed to mock her. Grazing the silky material, Bella resolutely left them hanging there. She would take nothing from him.

Dressing in her warmest traveling gown, Bella's eyes swept the room that had been hers for the last several months. Taking her toiletries off the vanity, she placed them in her bag as well. Again, if Edward purchased it, it stayed were it was. She would owe him nothing.

She carried her things downstairs. Stopping in the kitchen, she retrieved a pen and paper. Realizing she could not simply disappear, she decided to leave Edward a letter. She would leave it on the table in the Dining Room. He would see it there eventually. Picking up the pen, Bella began writing the hardest letter of her life.

_My dearest Edward,_

_I am writing this with a heavy heart. I have come to realize that our feelings are not the same and therefore, I cannot stay with you any longer. I have greatly enjoyed the time that we were together, and I thank you for the wonderful memories I will carry for the rest of my days. I realize I am taking the coward's way out of our marriage, and for that I am so sorry. You have shown me a life I never dreamed existed. But, unfortunately, that is all it will ever be…a dream. A beautiful dream that I was lucky enough to get a glimpse of. I thank you for that opportunity. No words can truly explain how much it all meant to me, being a wife and mother. Just know, I was happy and regret nothing of our time together._

_Nessie has become the lovely child I am sure she once was again, and I would like to think I had a small hand in that happening. Please tell her that I love her. I am so sorry I have to leave her, but this is the way it must be. I cannot, nor should I stay where I know I don't belong. Again, I am a coward._

_Edward, I release you from our marriage vows. As our marriage was not consummated, you should be able to obtain an annulment with no difficulty. I do not expect, nor do I want anything from you of a monetary value. You will find the garments and such that you purchased for me still hanging in the armoire. The only things I take with me are the items I came with, and memories of our brief time together._

_Please know that I am truly sorry for leaving in this way. I truly feel it is for the best. _

_The last two things I return to you are my name…your name, and my wedding ring. Please give them to the woman who someday will truly hold your heart. You deserve that happiness. I wish you the best always. I only hope someday you can forgive me. I will never bother you again. This is goodbye. _

_Yours always,_

_Bella Swan_

Setting the pen down, Bella took a shaky breath in. This was it. The end of her brief glimpse of happiness. Edward didn't love her. He wouldn't even remember the perfect moments from upstairs earlier. Bella, however, would never forget. _Never consummated indeed. At least I'll always have the memories._

Bella raised her left hand to eye level. In the dull light, her wedding ring still shimmered. Fighting tears, Bella removed the ring and placed it on the letter. Her hand felt empty now. She had fibbed a little in the letter. She was taking one more thing besides what she had written. Carefully folded in one of her dresses, was a portrait. In this portrait, was Edward and Nessie. This way, she would always be able to see their faces and remember this brief time of happiness. This brief time when she had love. Even if it only came from the child, never the father.

Picking up her coat and bag, Bella opened the front door and stepped through it. She forced herself not to look back. As she walked away, she felt her heart shatter from within.

_I love you, Edward Cullen. I'll love you until I no longer draw breath. Maybe by that time, the pain of losing you will have ceased._

* * *

><p>AN Wow! Did you see that one coming? Next chapter….Edward finds out Bella has left…what will he do? And, before you ask, yes it is possible to be that sick and still have intercourse. I have a friend who is an LPN and badgered her constantly about this. 2 chapters left…..

Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Mail Order Bride

A/N Here it is! The last chapter of this lovely story. I know I said 2 chapters were left, but I decided to make this one a longer one instead. Thank you to all the wonderful readers who have listed this as a favorite, signed up for alerts and especially everyone who reviewed. Your support means a lot to me. I am honored that I was able to touch so many with my story. Again, I thank all of you!

As some of you are aware, I also write fan fiction for the show, "Switched At Birth." I have a long running SAB story called "Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity." It basically rehashes all the episodes, but from Bay and Emmett's POV. Specifically, their interactions with each other. I follow the episodes, but also write in add on scenes. If you are interested, check it out. I think you may like it. Because I am going to be focused on writing that for a time, I am not honestly sure when or if I'll ever write another Twilight fanfic.

I am thinking of doing an epilogue. It will be set a few years into the future. Would you like to see that? Or, maybe even little outtakes once and awhile. Review and tell me what you would like to see me do.

I hope everyone had as much fun reading Mail Order Bride as I did writing it.

As always, REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters. Just the story is mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Seven months had passed since Bella left Edward. Seven months of crying herself to sleep at night. Seven months of reliving every precious moment she had with Edward, good and bad. Seven months of longing and abject heartbreak.

"Bells?" her father asked, coming up behind her. Bella wiped at the tears that seemed to be constantly on her face. Turning around, she gave her father a wan smile. He looked at her with concern. "Bells? This isn't healthy. You need to take care of yourself."

"I know, Dad. I know. I just….need time to grieve."

"Edward didn't die, Bella. You left him," Charlie reminded her softly.

Bella's eyes stared at Charlie, but she wasn't seeing him. She was seeing the night she left Edward….

_As Bella walked toward Emmett's house, she let the tears fall unheeded. She had been so foolish to think Edward would ever love her! She had given him the most precious gift that she could give a husband, and he had taken it, all the while thinking he was making love to…Tanya. Bella wanted to go back and erase the last few hours, but knew it was impossible. Bella would never forget those moments for as long as she lived._

_The sun was just starting to rise when Bella knocked on Emmett's front door. She stood waiting, wondering if Edward had woken up yet. She hated leaving him like that, but couldn't stay in that house any longer. Esme or someone would come by to check on him, she was sure of it._

_Finally, the door swung open. Emmett stared at her tear streaked face and assumed the worst. "Edward? Is he…?"_

"_No! He's still alive. I can't….I can't stay here any longer. I made an awful mistake coming here. I've decided to return home, to Seattle. I'm going to wire Father for the ticket money."_

_By that time, Rose had also come to the door. She looked sleep mused and immediately, Bella felt bad about waking them up. "I'm sorry to disturb you so early, but I needed to tell you where I was going."_

"_Bella, wait. We'll come with you. Just give us a couple of days to get everything settled," Emmett implored. Bella shook her head._

"_No. I can't stay here any longer. Please, just don't be angry at Edward. This was my decision. My choice."_

_Reluctantly, Emmett let his sister go, knowing that he couldn't stop her once her mind was made up. He promised her that they would follow her home, as soon as possible. Bella had nodded, and after giving her brother a hug, she walked slowly toward the train station…._

Bella shook herself, and looked at Charlie. He had been so good to her since her return. He never questioned her decision to leave Edward and never pressed for answers. Bella took her place back in the household, as if nothing had changed. But, unfortunately, everything had changed.

When Bella first returned to Seattle, she had become a hermit. She barely went outside, and if she did, it was usually after dark. She ate little, and slept even less. Her dreams were haunted by Edward. She would awaken with tears on her face, her bed sheets twisted and pushed from the bed.

Gradually, Bella realized that living that way wasn't healthy. She started eating better, and her sleep wasn't as disturbed as it had been. But, she still only went out at night. She would stare at the sky, and wonder how Edward and Nessie were.

Bella missed that little girl. Shortly after she left, she had written a letter to Nessie. But, instead of mailing it, she had stuffed it into a drawer. That little girl was probably hurting enough. Why should she add to her pain?

Bella smiled at Charlie. "Dinner is almost ready," she said, effectively dropping the subject.

Charlie nodded. "I'll ask Sue to help you, Bells," he said, before heading to the Living Room, presumably to look for Sue, who he had married four months ago. Bella nodded, and sat down to wait for Sue.

* * *

><p>As he stepped off the train, Edward looked around him. <em>So, this is Seattle, where Bella grew up. <em>Edward grabbed his bag, and walked toward the office. He asked the ticket seller where Charlie Swan's house was. After gaining the directions, Edward nodded his thanks, and tipped the man.

As he made his way toward the Swan house, Edward thought back over the last several months. When it became very apparent that Bella had indeed left him and was not going to come back, he made plans of his own. Nessie was currently staying with his parents, and he was on a mission.

_He was going to bring Bella back home!_

Bella had been gone for a few weeks, when Edward began having….strange flashes of memories. He had flashes of seeing Bella riding him, as they made love. But, that was _impossible_. She said herself, in her letter, that the marriage hadn't been consummated. He knew that to be the truth. But, the memories persisted. He had flashes of himself, trying to untie her gown. He saw her face as he filled her the first time. He remembered how she tasted. _Had they really made love? And, if so, why had Bella lied in her letter?_

Finally, Edward stood outside the Swan house. It was not as large as his own home, but it had a warm, friendly feel to it. He wondered if the inside would feel the same. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

A moment passed, and then a tall, older man opened the door. Edward was certain this was Charlie Swan, Bella's father.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he asked, eyeing Edward.

"Chief Swan? I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's…husband. Is she here?" Edward asked, trying to see around the older man. Charlie shifted, effectively blocking Edward's view.

"So, you finally came after my daughter. Took you long enough," Charlie said, by way of an answer. He eyed the young man in front of him. Edward started turning red from the perusal. Charlie chuckled to himself. _Boy, was he in for a surprise…._

Edward started to fidget. This wasn't going how he thought it would.

"Young man, you hurt my daughter. She has been a mess since her return. I'm telling you right now, if you are here to hurt her more, I suggest you leave now. Bella doesn't need anything upsetting her, especially now," Charlie hedged.

_Especially now? What the hell did he mean by that?_ "No, sir. I know I hurt Bella. But, I want to make it up to her. I want her to come back home. I…I love her, sir. I know I made mistakes. My hope is that Bella can forgive me."

Again, Charlie chuckled. _Poor, poor boy. He really has no idea what he's going to be walking into._ Charlie opened the door wider and stepped back. "Welcome. Please come in."

Edward stepped inside. Immediately, he felt the comfort of a happy home surround him. It had been so long since he had felt that feeling.

"She's that way, in the Kitchen," Charlie pointed. Edward nodded, and started walking that way. "Oh, and Edward?"

Edward stopped, and turned to look at Charlie. "Yes, sir?"

Charlie chuckled out loud this time. "Good luck, son."

Edward nodded, and continued toward the Kitchen. He passed an older woman on his way. She gave him a strange look, but made no comment. He stopped in front of the Kitchen door. Bella had her back to him. He watched as she took an apple pie out of the oven, and set it on the counter next to the stove. He stepped more fully into the room.

"Bella?" Edward said. Bella froze, before slowly turning to face him. Her face registered shock.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella asked. Her hand moved toward her stomach. Edward looked down, noticing for the first time that she was pregnant. Several months pregnant….

* * *

><p>Taking in her rounded stomach, Edward's eyes widened., and his stomach dropped. Bella watched him with trepidation.<p>

_Does he know? Does he remember?_

"Bella? This is….unexpected. I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come here after all," Edward said, starting to back toward the door. _Bella was pregnant? How? Had that night been real? Had it really happened? And, if it had, WHY had she run away afterward? _The question that Edward wanted so desperately to ask stuck in his throat. _Why didn't she tell me about the baby? _Edward stopped moving, just as he heard….

"Edward, wait," Bella started, placing her hand again on her stomach. Edward's heart twisted in his chest. _She looks so beautiful…._

"You look beautiful, my Bella. You're absolutely glowing." Edward stated. "Congratulations. I'm sure…." Edward stopped, his words cut off by the look on Bella's face.

For the first time in several months, Bella really looked at Edward again. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he had lost weight. She wanted so desperately to run into his arms, but knew that she couldn't any longer. _He isn't your husband anymore. You let him go…_. A small sob escaped her lips before she could stop it. Edward froze, hearing the sound.

"My Bella, please don't cry. I could never bare to see you cry. Is there someone who…?" he questioned, gesturing toward her stomach. Bella's face fell. _He doesn't remember…_

"It doesn't matter anymore. He never wanted me. I wasn't ever who he really wanted." Bella's eyes glistened with tears, the words she felt were truth, dropping like stones from her lips. _Please just go away, Edward. This is already hard enough…._

Edward eyed her stomach critically. For her to be as far along as she was, she would have gotten pregnant…. Memories assaulted him again. "Bella, who's the father? I want the truth."

_What would it matter to tell him? He doesn't remember. He'll just think you're lying…_

"I made a mistake. He'll never be involved with any of this. It's better that way," Bella told him decisively.

Edward had the distinct impression Bella was hiding something else from him. She would never have left him and then jumped into a relationship with another man. It wasn't her. Which meant….

"You're lying to me. Why?"

"Why are you here, Edward? I left everything behind that you gave me, when I left Chicago." _Almost everything you gave me. One, I didn't know I already had._ "I set you free. I told you I didn't expect anything from you," Bella countered. _Except your love, which will never be mine._

"Bella, will you come back home? Back to Chicago?" Edward asked, scared that he had lost her forever.

"How is Nessie?" Bella asked instead. Edward's heart stopped.

"She misses her mother, very much," he told her honestly. Nessie cried herself to sleep every night, crying for Bella.

_Of course she still misses Tanya, _Bella thought bitterly, but refrained from voicing that thought. Hurt welled in her heart. _I tried so hard to be a mother to that beautiful child. But, I wasn't good enough for either of them to truly love me…_

"You may have left everything behind, but you took something as well. Something I didn't know you had, until you were gone."

_The picture….he came all this way because I took the picture…_

"Excuse me, please. I'll be right back," Bella said, heading toward the stairs. She would give him back the picture if it got him to leave. Placing her hand on her stomach, she slowly climbed upward, fighting tears.

Edward watched Bella walk up the stairs. His mind traveled back to the morning he realized she was gone….

_Edward awoke with a splitting headache. What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was passing out in Bella's arms. Bella? Where was she?_

"_Bella?" he called out. His voice sounded scratchy, like he hadn't spoken in days. "Bella?" he called again. The house was eerily silent. Where were Bella and Nessie?_

_Sitting up in bed, Edward realized 3 things at once…he was naked, the bed was covered in sweat, and there was blood on the sheets that he had no idea how it got there. He checked himself over, but found no cuts. _

_God, I feel weak! How long have I been here? And where the hell was Bella?_

_Gingerly standing, Edward had to grip the bed frame. The room started spinning, or was it his head that was spinning? Once his equilibrium was back, he made his way to his armoire. He grabbed a dressing robe and put it on. He slowly made his way toward the bedroom door. Opening it, he expected to see Bella coming to check on him. Instead, he only heard silence. No noises from the kitchen, no laughter, just….silence._

_Edward made his way to Bella's room. The bed was neat and orderly, as if it hadn't been slept on in a while. A feeling of dread crept into him. He checked her vanity. Some of her things were missing. He made his way to her armoire. Opening one of the doors, he looked inside. Her dresses still hung there. Relief soared through him. Bella was still here, somewhere. _

_Edward headed toward the stairs. Where the hell was she, then? Slowly, he made his way to the bottom. "Bella?" he called again. The only reply he received was silence._

_As he walked slowly past the table, a glint of metal caught his eye. Turning to look, he found… a ring? Picking it up, he recognized Bella's wedding ring. Suddenly, he noticed the paper that was on the table as well. That feeling of dread again washed over him. Picking it up, he read…._

_My dearest Edward,_

_I am writing this with a heavy heart. I have come to realize that our feelings are not the same and therefore, I cannot stay with you any longer. I have greatly enjoyed the time that we were together, and I thank you for the wonderful memories I will carry for the rest of my days. I realize I am taking the coward's way out of our marriage, and for that I am so sorry. You have shown me a life I never dreamed existed. But, unfortunately, that is all it will ever be…a dream. A beautiful dream that I was lucky enough to get a glimpse of. I thank you for that opportunity. No words can truly explain how much it all meant to me, being a wife and mother. Just know, I was happy and regret nothing of our time together._

_Nessie has become the lovely child I am sure she once was again, and I would like to think I had a small hand in that happening. Please tell her that I love her. I am so sorry I have to leave her, but this is the way it must be. I cannot, nor should I stay where I know I don't belong. Again, I am a coward._

_Edward, I release you from our marriage vows. As our marriage was not consummated, you should be able to obtain an annulment with no difficulty. I do not expect, nor do I want anything from you of a monetary value. You will find the garments and such that you purchased for me still hanging in the armoire. The only things I take with me are the items I came with, and memories of our brief time together._

_Please know that I am truly sorry for leaving in this way. I truly feel it is for the best. _

_The last two things I return to you are my name…your name, and my wedding ring. Please give them to the woman who someday will truly hold your heart. You deserve that happiness. I wish you the best always. I only hope someday you can forgive me. I will never bother you again. This is goodbye. _

_Yours always,_

_Bella Swan_

_Edward read the note again. She had left him? She didn't want to be his wife anymore? _

_Why would she want to stay your wife? You've treated her fucking horribly ever since the day she arrived. Even when you were nice to her, you always held a piece of yourself back. _

_In that moment, Edward realized what an ass he had been. Bella had been everything he could ever want in a wife and mother, and he had been too blind and stupid to see how terribly he had hurt her with his callous behavior. He realized what he had refused to admit to himself from the start. He had fallen in love with Bella. _

_And now it was too late….._

_The next couple of days were a blur to Edward. He remembered getting the good bottle of liquor out and trying to drink himself into oblivion. The next thing he clearly remembered was seeing the hulking form of his brother-in-law, just before he was dumped bodily into the freezing cold water that filled the clawed tub in his bathroom . He had come up sputtering and cursing._

"_What the fuck did you do to my baby sister, asshole?" Emmett boomed. Edward had cringed physically and mentally. _

"_Is she with you and Rosalie?" Edward asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice. Maybe he still had a chance…_

"_No! She went home. Back to Seattle. So, I'll ask you again, what did you do to her?"_

"_I woke up a few days ago and she was gone. The last thing I remembered was collapsing in her arms. She left me a note and her wedding ring was on top of it. I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything," Edward told Emmett honestly._

"_You had the influenza. You were ill for several days. We didn't know if you would make it or not. Esme and Carlisle took Nessie so she wouldn't get sick. Bella insisted on taking care of you herself. We all told her you should be in the hospital. She refused, stating she was your wife, and it was her duty to take care of you," Emmett told him bluntly._

_Edward took in Emmett's words. He had been ill, and she had risked her own health to take care of him. _

"_A few days ago, she knocked on our door quite early in the morning and told us she was returning to Seattle. Bella gave no details, only saying that staying here had been a mistake. Rose and I told her to wait, that we would accompany her, but, again, she refused. She said she couldn't stay here any longer, and for us not to get angry at you." Emmett glared at Edward._

_Edward now felt even worse than before. What had happened to make her want to leave so suddenly? In the note, she said she had been happy. What changed?_

"_Emmett, I need your help…."_

Edward's thoughts were cut off by the quiet clicking of shoes, signaling Bella's return. She came to a stop in front of him, her stomach almost touching him. She held her hand out.

"Here. I'm sorry you had to come all this way to get this back. I only wanted something to remember you and Nessie. I'm sorry I took it," Bella said softly, her voice touched with a note of…_ defeat? _

Edward looked and saw a picture of he and Nessie. _Huh?_

"Bella, I don't care that you took the picture. That's not why I'm here," Edward told her. He saw confusion cross her face.

"But, you said…" Bella said, confused. Edward gently took her free hand and placed it on his heart.

"I was talking about this. Bella, you took my heart with you when you left. The crazy part is, you always had it, ever since the day we met. I just couldn't let myself see it."

"Oh, Edward.." Bella breathed. She fought the urge to flee. _Why now? Why torment me with lies? Haven't you hurt me enough? _Another sob escaped her.

"I love you, Bella. I've loved you since that first moment you walked into my parents parlor. You looked so scared, and yet, so beautiful at the same time."

"Edward, I need to tell you something," Bella said quietly. _He'll run screaming now. Or worst, call you a liar. Why would he believe you anyway? He can't even remember when the baby was conceived…_

"Is this about the baby? Bella, I'd gladly raise it as my own. You have my word on that."

Bella moved Edward's hand down to her stomach. Edward could feel the baby kicking. "Edward, this baby _is _your own. You are this baby's father. I haven't lain with anyone else. Only you." Bella watched the shock cross Edwards face. "This is your child." As if the child could hear her, it kicked more forcefully.

"Bella, I never filed an annulment notice. We're still married," Edward told her, staring her in the eye.

"Why? I told you to. I said everything I needed to say in the letter I left you," Bella said. Despite herself, her heart began to race wildly. _He's still my husband…_

"A funny thing happened after you left. I started remembering something. Something I wasn't sure was a dream," he said, looking pointedly at her stomach. Bella gasped softly. "Or real."

"You remember?" she asked, dreading the answer. _How much did he remember? _

"Making love to my beautiful wife? Yes, I do."

_But, which one? _"Do you remember what happened after?"

"No, I don't. The next clear memory I have is waking up to an empty house."

"You called me "Tanya." You made love to me, and then called me your _dead _wife's name. I was completely shattered. I knew in that instant that you could never love me. You would always love her. So, to save my heart, I left."

Edward stared at her. He had called her _Tanya!?_ He couldn't remember that, no matter how hard he tried. No wonder Bella had left him. He felt like an ass. _Can I still win her back? Is it too late?_

"Yes, I will always love her," Edward confirmed. Bella's heart broke more than before.

_He tells you he loves you, and then admits to still being in love with his wife. Just go back home and forget about me. It'll be better for both of us. _

"Tanya gave me a beautiful little girl. I will always love her for that. But, I'm not in love with her anymore," Edward said, stepping toward Bella again. "I'm in love with you, Isabella Cullen."

_Don't listen to him. He's lying…._

_But, I want to believe him so badly…._

"Swan," Bella said.

_She just has to make this difficult, huh? Well, I'll show her…_

Reaching into his pocket, Edward pulled out a familiar looking ring. Bella gasped when she realized it was her wedding ring. Edward got down on one knee in front of her.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

"I thought you said we were still married?" Bella asked.

"Marry me again. For all the right reasons this time. You deserve the wedding of your dreams."

"Edward, I love you, too. I want us to be a family. That's all I've ever wanted," Bella said, tears falling onto her cheeks. Edward stood up, and slipped her ring on her finger. Or, rather, he tried to. He couldn't get the ring to go past her knuckle.

"Guess I will have to wait until after the baby comes before I can wear my ring again," Bella said, sighing.

Pulling her as close as her stomach would allow, Edward said, "And after that, it's never going to leave your finger again."

Bella laughed. "No, never," she agreed.

"Bella, no measure of time with you will ever be enough. But, we'll start with forever," Edward promised.

"I can handle forever," Bella agreed, before Edward captured her lips with his own. Pulling away, Bella raised an eyebrow. "I do have a question, though. Why do you always say, "My Bella?"

Edward chuckled and pulled her close. "Because you _are _my Bella. Always and forever. And, that is never going to change."

Bella sighed, and thought, "_I couldn't ask for anything more than that….."_

* * *

><p><em>AN AAWWWWW! Did anyone else want to cry reading this? Show me the love people, Review!_


End file.
